I n keeping s e c r e t s
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Its okay to be weak. Physcial weakness wasn't okay but emotional weakness was. But sometimes, we want to be strong. And... that's okay? What if someone doesn't want you to be stong? What if, they want you to be as weak as possible?
1. Cradle

After careful consideration, I asked my friend to help me decide which story I should make first and (being the Break-fan that she is) she told me to make my Break OC story! Yay! Aren't you all glad?! Haha if you have a youtube account, add this girl! Her youtube account is** KandasYumeNoHasu**. _SUBSCRIBE NOW!_

Full Summery: Sometimes, its okay to be weak. Physcial weakness wasn't okay but emotional weakness was. But sometimes, we want more than that. We want to be strong. And... is that okay? Because what if someone doesn't want you to be stong? What if, they want you to be as weak as possible?

I hope you like it though. The first chapter is a bit...much I guess but well rounded. Comments or criticism, please. Thank you.

* * *

It was rare for it to snow after such a beautiful day. It was only noon and the clouds began to surround each other. The grays and whites mixed with the clear blue in the air and before many knew it, it was already drifting in with snowflakes. Vivaldi watched from the glass window in her room and smiled. Her hand drifted up to touch the cold glass. It wasn't snowing hard, it was just_ flourishing_.

Ten twenty-five is what the clock read in the corner of the room. Vivaldi smiled again as he ran to her closet to get her black and white coat. Though it was unlike Vivaldi to do such a thing, she wanted to greet her sister from coming home to work. Quickly sliding her arms in her coat, she ran out of the front door.

The snow now covered a small amount of the sidewalks and street. Since it wasn't really snowing hard, it would melt whenever someone stepped on it or touch it. Still, it was a beautiful _white_.

A young girl walked down the sidewalk. She didn't know it would be snowing, but apparently her sister did. Or what she described it as_ 'being cold'_. But in any case, she took her thick brown jacket to work. And sure enough, it had started to snow. But it wasn't cold. A bit windy but not freezing cold. But today was a happy day for her; she was able to get a bit more money to buy her sister something special.

She looked up and saw a figure running towards her. _Ahh, speak of the Devil._ Vivaldi smiled as she saw blue eyes staring back at her. Her arms, held up in the air, wrapped themselves around her sister's shoulders.

"Hi, Vivian~" Vivaldi giggled.

"Oh Vivaldi!" She said in midst of her hug, "you should be inside, its snowing."

Vivaldi released her sister before brushing some of the snow on her head. Vivian looked up and smiled.

"But I wanted to see you. Is that so bad?"

Vivian shook her head, smiling all the while. The snow continued to fall though. And the clock that towered over the town ticked and ticked. Vivaldi looked up, staring at the golden tower. Vivian noticed the look of concern on her sister's face. As if, there was _something_ wrong.

**"HEY?!"**

They both turned around to see a man lazily walk toward them. He held a clear bottle that obviously had alcohol in it for it had the title _'Leisure Rewards'_, an alcohol-making company famous for its rare alcohol. He seemed very rich for he had a suit that was half-way decent. The red tie was out of place and his jacket was halfway on him. He stopped midway from the two, having difficulty even standing.

"W-What ish youooo doinay heree?" He slurred his words.

The man seemed to be pointing between the two, into the space behind them. The snow continued to drift downward. Vivaldi looked at her sister, her brows narrowing down in confusion.

"Do you know him, Vivian?"

"No, I have no idea who this---"

"I'll teashhh you to messzz wiff mehh!" He pulled out a black gun.

* * *

_The snow continued to fall downward on the sidewalk._

* * *

He pointed the gun towards Vivaldi as she started in pure shock and horror. Vivian stared at the gun then back at her sister. She knew all too well that Vivaldi never went outside, so she couldn't have know this person. Plus the fact that he was a drunkard who has obviously escaped the bar that he was held in.

"Dieshh, you stupissh bitchhh!"

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

_The snow continued to fall downward on the_ blood _on the sidewalk._

* * *

Vivaldi stared at the blood on her hands. It was red, pure** red**, just like before. She shut her eyes abruptly and squeezed her hands. It wasn't even her blood. She stared at the body that was near her feet. She dropped to her knees and held her sister close to her.

"Hey… why did you…" Vivaldi looked down, her eyes telling her to cry.

But in the end, she couldn't at all.

"Because, it's my job to protect you," Vivian simply replied, smiling.

Vivaldi stared in pure shock and terror. She grasped her sister's hand softly before she realize that she was silently crying. It wasn't her eyes that were crying, rather her heart screaming in pain. Her blue eyes betrayed her as she stared down at Vivian's face. She saw her smile lightly, the light fading.

"You didn't have to--"

"Exactly, I didn't have to, now did I?" Vivian argued before she could talk.

And she was right, she didn't have to. But in the end, she _did_. Vivaldi held her sister close and softly rocked her. Vivian has always acted like the older sibling and so it made Vivaldi nervous if she was doing a poor job as now the _'older'_ sibling. She looked up and saw the snow fall. It was weird to her. Even right now, she didn't feel cold. She felt the warmth in her sister's body slowly leave as the blood trailed down, staining her maid outfit.

"Do you remember the time where I pushed you in the snow?" Vivian asked

"Haha, of course. Because after that, I pushed you into the snow," Vivaldi laughed. "Its funny too, since you're the one who got si…"

She trailed off as she saw Vivian slowly close her eyes, the light smile slowly fading. The leveled grip on her hand slowly weakened before it dropped to her side. Vivaldi stared, the tears stopped but it was stained on her face. Just like that, Vivian was _gone_.

* * *

*Oh, such a sad chapter to begin with! Umm yeah, reviews would be nice ;)


	2. Numb

Not a very decent chapter of my story. I think I wrote more background of this chapter than... probably any of future chapters. Please forgive me, I have this tendecy to stop every now and then because I want it to seem more dramatic. Besides, it'll look weird if I suddenly start talking about how she gets a job or not or something completely random.

Big thanks and first reviewer to my last chapter: **_AutumnFeather_**! I'm really greatful that she reviewed it and liked it ;DD Haha it's just too bad this chapter is so short! Please kill me D':

Comments and criticism are apperciated and loved ;)

* * *

The sun was already high up in the sky. The rays were blazing down on the people below it. The funeral was over.

Vivaldi stood in front of the newly put grave. The tombstone spoke something about a 'great friend' and 'excellent sister' but she wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the patch of brown that covered the coffin underneath. The one that had her beloved sister in it. Vivaldi remembers when they, _everyone_, had came to help her. It was blurry so to her, it didn't even matter anymore. Her sister was _gone_, isn't that what this funeral was all about?

Vivaldi, though, clearly remembers the beautiful red rose that was put in her hair. She remembers the white, stainless dress that was put on her sister and how pale she looked as she laid there,_ sleeping_.

Many people came to her funeral. Most of them were people she had never known of nor seen of. Most of which were common folk. She saw Linda, who was their babysitter back then when they were younger. She also saw David, a friend of theirs who owns his own pie shop. She also saw his mother, a gentle old woman by the name of Anna, who worked with her son. But she also saw new folk, like this man who had a random doll on his shoulder and a young lady who had pink eyes. By how elegant and detailed their clothing were, Vivaldi guessed that this was her sister's bosses and were aristocrats by the looks of it. They were a peculiar people.

But, she was far too busy to talk to the two. She had helped the doctor fill out the papers and she was very fortunate because the doctor was someone who had helped her in the past and the undertaker was the priest's brother-in-law. Still, Vivaldi had to help set up times and fill in unneeded paperwork. She didn't understand why they needed paperwork if someone had passed away. But she thanked them either way.

Now, Vivaldi stood her, drenched in dark coloring, staring at the grave. In some ways, she was a bit happy seeing her sister die._ That way_, she thought, _she can be with mother and father and… she wouldn't need to worry about me._

"Hey, V?"

Vivaldi turned around a saw messed brown hair and dark green eyes. She smiled lightly. Her name nick has always been 'V' and her sister's 'Vivi'.

"Oh, yeah David?" Vivaldi smiled.

"Umm, how can I explain this… You know, you can work at my place," He said softly.

Vivaldi looked behind him and saw his mother, coming up from behind. She wore a weary smile, maybe because of how David was bringing this conversation up. Vivaldi also knew that she soon had to start working, in order to survive in this growing town but she never thought of working at his pie store.

"What he means to say, Vivaldi--" Anna began to explain.

"Oh no, its okay really. I want to try to get a job of my own, but I thank you for the offer, really." She smiled back.

Both exchanged glances towards each other before saying their farewells. Vivaldi promised herself that if she couldn't find a job, she would take David's and Anna's offer, but right now, she needed to get home and take a small shower.

* * *

She found herself at home, washing her face instead of taking that shower like she intended to. Her house, or rather _their_ house when Vivian _was_ still alive, was pretty simple. It had small couches in the living room with the kitchen near it. Down the hall were their two bedrooms, a small closet door and the bathroom. There was also a fireplace in front of the couches that somewhat circled it. In a way, it looked homey.

Vivaldi looked up from the sink as she dried her face. She could still see her sister's image hovering over her. It was still a heavy burden but she knew that she would have to face it sooner or later. She walked toward the kitchen and grabbed some bottles of medicine out of the cabinet.

Before she knew it, she was out of the door, searching for a decent-wage job.

* * *

So yeah, not so decent but.. doable right? So yeah, reviews are highly appreciated. Umm, it might seem small and insignificant (or rather poorly written) but it gets better throughout the chapters. I hope.


	3. Opening the Doors

Hmm I hope this is a better chapter ;) I'm also deciding that I should write longer chapters despite my instinct to just stop typing and end it with a cliff-hanger or foreshadowing.

Comments and criticism is welcomed and loved ;D

* * *

Vivaldi came home in a depressed and weary mood. Her attempt to find a decent job was just that: _an attempt_. Many of the store owners turned her down even though one had said 'Help Wanted'. Vivaldi sighed deeply. She never knew how harsh these shop owners and store owners were and how difficult it was finding a job. Her hopes were dimming pretty quick, even before she step foot outside of her house.

She walked over to the kitchen. Opening the faucet, she let the water run into the kettle as she turned on the fire and heated the kettle. What Vivaldi needed was warm tea. She took a bag from the kitchen cabinet and started to grind the leaves up.

_Tap._

_Tap_

_Tap._

She turned around and looked at her living room. It was plain and similar as usual. Then she noticed it was becoming a bit dark as the sun started to set. Momentarily stopping her grinding of leaves, she went over and placed some fire logs inside the fireplace. Tearing a piece of paper from an empty book she found, she lit the paper and threw it in the fireplace. Soon, the flames gathered around the wood and become into a leveled fire. Using the stick next to the fireplace, she poked the wood before going back to grind her leaves and before the kettle whistled.

_Tap._

_Tap._

She heard it again but then the kettle whistled, scaring her a bit. Vivaldi sighed as she turned it off. She shook off the feeling, thinking it might be the trees outside tapping on the glass. _Hoping_ that it was the trees. She grabbed a nearby cup and dumped the grinded leaves in before pouring in her hot water. She took a light, small sip before placing the cup down again.

"I'm just imagining it," Vivaldi whispered quietly to herself.

"Are you sure about that?"

A flash of white with mixed colors appeared. Vivaldi backed up and bumped her back against the corner of the counter. She rubbed her back in pain as she heard a snicker emit from the creature. She had no idea whether it was human or not because humans **do not** pop up and scare others like it did.

"My, ungraceful are we?"

Vivaldi looked up, partially because she had heard the voice before. She stared back at a man who had ashen white hair, a red eye and a doll on his shoulder. She continued to stare at the creepy smile he plastered on his face but especially that doll. Vivaldi thought it looked so similar to--

"What you looking at, brat?!" it chimed

She backed up again and ran straight to her room. Vivaldi was freaked out; **definitely** freaked out. First, she comes home tired and weary, next a random guy pops inside her house and attacks her with a talking doll. Whoever, _whatever_, he was, she wanted him to go away. Today was** not** a good day. She clamped her ears shut. Vivaldi… wondered if she was just sleeping on the couch. She heard a knock on the door and snapped away from her thoughts.

"Hey, Vivaldi~ Why don't you come out? We're not going to hurt you~"

"H-How do you know my name?" It scared her how they knew her name.

Then there was a painful silence between her and whoever was standing behind the door.

"I'm your sister's boss," It spoke softly,

Vivaldi didn't reply as soon as she had hoped. She was thinking it through, whether to open the door or not. Because either way, whoever he was, he was telling the truth. Vivaldi remembered seeing the man at the funeral, except he was wearing black and had a very leveled facial expression. She slowly unlocked the door and opened it slightly. She didn't see anyone and opened the door wider to find the person on her couch, waving at her.

"Hi miss! So glad you've decided to come out~"

She slowly walked toward him, her arms automatically crossing themselves. Vivaldi wasn't _mad_, but maybe frightened.

"What do you want with me?" She had to be strong, for the sake of her sister.

"Oh? You're invited to a little get-together," He smiled eerily.

"Get-together?"

* * *

The coach bumped and squeaked as it the driver drove. Vivaldi has never been on a coach, or rather_ ridden_ in one. Surprisingly, despite the squeaking wheels and bumps that happened every now and then, the carriage itself was very comfortable. She sat across the man, who had never told his name, and his eerie doll. She looked outside of the small window. She was very lucky that it wasn't raining. It was just very cloudy. Her head slightly turned to face the odd man.

"Where are we going?"

He turned his head and looked at Vivaldi before popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

"We are going to the Rainsworth manor, miss" he simply replied.

Vivaldi directly faced the man now as he continued to devour the pieces of candy inside the small, metal box. Her brows narrowed in confusion.

"Rainsworth? Do you mean one of the duke houses?"

"Yep, the very same one,"

Vivaldi has heard of the Four Great Duke Houses. It consisted of the Vessalius, Nightray, Barma and the Rainsworth family, which had supposedly invited her over. She had heard from rumors that all four families had defeated the enemy that caused the Tragedy of Sablier: Glen Baskerville. She asked her sister to go to the library to conform it and she also said that it was true. Still, the very thought unraveled her. She didn't understand why the Rainsworth family would ask for her appearance.

"That's right,"

Vivaldi snapped back from her thoughts and took a look at the odd man. He held a thinking finger to his lip as he stared at her.

"I never introduced myself, did I?" He asked surprisingly.

Vivaldi shook her head. He then clapped his hands, or rather the long white sleeves that hid his hands and smiled. In a weird attempt, he pretended to bow as he nodded his head down.

"I am the Rainsworth servant: Xerxes Break," He pointed to the doll on his shoulder, "And this cutie is Emily,"

"Hello brat!" Emily chimes in.

Vivaldi flinched and narrowed her eyes in disappointment. For a doll, in fact, it was **very **rude. Not to mention her odd 'master'. _Xerxes Break_, she thought. Vivaldi wanted to also introduce herself but apparently, they both knew her name before. Funny how she never knew their names even at the funeral.


	4. Twins?

Oh wow! Chapter four already huh? Ahh well, I think I went at it a little too much. Like, I wanted to type more but I forced myself to stop at... the end of the page? D: In any case, I hope you like it ;)

* * *

Vivaldi got out of the coach and walked up the stone steps of the prestigious Rainsworth manor. Just as she expected, it was large and lustrous but** unlike** she expected, it was more beautiful and elegant that she could ever hope imagine. It was painted with a beautiful brown color with almost blue-like windows to match. All the green in the front was just that: _pure green_. Nothing looked dead or even half dead. Even the stone steps below her weren't even near cracked or chipped. It was everything and more than she could even expect from a Archduke family.

Break held the door open and inside was even more beautiful. Albeit, it was plain and simple but the brown color that was painted on the wall highlighted the black and white checkered floor so it seemed like the whites were glowing a gold color. There was some paintings hanging inside and several doors leading to different. Beautiful rooms. Vivaldi was absolutely shocked. Even the red carpet that lead up the staircase was glowing, even with the sun still out though setting.

Vivaldi walked up the stairs almost next to the Rainsworth servant. The reason why she was slowed was because of the elegance of the manor. She guessed that it was old enough but she never thought it would still remain in such a good shape. As soon as they got to the top of the steps, she saw a figure down the hallway. Her eyes glanced over to the man to see if he had any indication as to who or _what_ was standing there. Seeing nothing much a semi-surprised expression, she guessed that he also had no idea who or what it was.

In any case, as they continued to walk down the hall, about halfway, the figure started running toward Vivaldi. She had no idea whether to move out of the way or scream. But whatever choice she had in her head, her body stayed there until arms found themselves around her waist. She looked down and saw messy blond hair. Obviously it was a young boy.

"You have no sense of humor, Break," he spoke against Vivaldi's coat," Tch, can you believe this guy Vivian?"

Vivaldi stared at shocked, green eyes as the boy looked up to see her. He dropped his arms down and took a couple steps away from her. Her eyes narrowed, feeling the sadness in the tense atmosphere. The boy's head was down, looking probably at the floor. Her hand twitched into a fist. She knew it was a bad idea to come but… she came anyway. He looked up and smiled, surprising Vivaldi. He reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging her forward.

"I'm guessing you're the guest that Sharon wants to see?" He asked, not directly towards her.

"You are correct," Break answered from behind, smiling.

"Then, what's your name?" He asked as he pulled her forward.

"V-Vivaldi," She replied, trying not to trip over her own feet.

"That's a pretty name, "Oz replied, "My name is Oz."

She nodded as he continued to pull her towards a set of double doors, with the servant following behind. For some odd reason, she didn't like how this Oz person was holding her hand. She also didn't like how he never looked at her after him meeting her. Her eyes narrowed again, it was like he was_ trying_ to avoid looking at her. _But… he has every right to_, she thought morbidly.

Past the double doors, she saw eyes staring at her with the same level of shock. The one set of eyes that caught her attention was the same pink eyes she had seen before at the funeral. She looked back and smiled before setting her cup down.

"Hey!"

Vivaldi turned around towards a girl with brown hair, and violet eyes. Her arms were crossed and apparently her eyes glared down on Vivaldi, or rather glared up at her. She wore white boots that matched her diamond checkered jacket and black skirt. It took a while but she also noticed the two plaits on the girl. She seemed to be tapping her foot in anger.

"Why are you so late? You're never like this," She spoke.

The boy, Oz, that was holding her hand, released it and held his two hands up as an force to make the girl back away from her. Vivaldi looked at them, utterly confused.

"Alice, that's not… who you think she is," He uttered carefully.

"Don't tell me what to do, manservant! Of course it's Vivian, just look at…"

Alice looked pass Oz and stared at Vivaldi for a minute or so. Vivaldi held her stare. Because for that moment, and that moment alone, she thought she saw compassion and sadness surround those violet eyes. But she snapped back from Oz and walked away. Vivaldi stared. She was acting the same way as Oz did; _ignoring her gaze_.

"Is that so?" She murmured to herself as she walked towards the balcony glass doors.

Vivaldi noticed the young lady stand up, pressing down the cresses on her dress before looking back up again towards her.

"You have to forgive Miss Alice's behavior. We never knew… Vivian had a twin," she said softly

Vivaldi shook her head. "No, its okay. She… never talks about me anyway," She smiled lightly.

_"Why is that?"_

Vivaldi turned her attention to the man sitting near the corner. He wore a black jacket with many buckles and a hat as black as his jacket. His hair was even black but his eyes were a gold color. He was drinking his tea before putting it all the way down, staring at her. She also didn't like how he was looking at her. He was staring at her in such a _nostalgic_ way, it frighten her a bit. But at least he was actually looking at her, unlike the others. He felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw the odd man: Xerxes Break.

"He's only saying that because he _carreedd_ for _her~_" He elongated the word 'cared' and snickered in the process.

The cool man broke down, blushing before looking away towards the side. She heard him mutter to himself but she could tell that he had no courage to say it out loud. She heard the miss at the end of the table clear her throat, obviously trying to get everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry for this, Vivaldi," She said.

"Hmm, no its okay Miss..?" Vivaldi asked

"It's Sharon," Sharon smiled," But anyways, I would like to ask you something,"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to work as a maid here at the Rainsworth manor?"

Vivaldi stared down on the floor. She knew what Miss Sharon was basically asking: _would you like to replace Vivian_? To some extent, it made her stomach sick. She never thought of replacing her sister in such a way, but she needed the job. She knew, judging by what her sister had told her in the past, the Rainsworth family has always been kind and very generous toward her. _Towards both of us, really._

Vivaldi nodded slowly.

* * *

AND SO~ TADA ;DD XD


	5. First Secret

Well, I just noticed that more people here are Break fans so that sort of surprised me. I don't understand why more people like Break but why not? He's epic -shot-

Well anyway, not much to say. I'll start updating _In Keeping Secrets_ from time to time. Or every day, at the least. Hope you like it.

* * *

Vivaldi stood in front of the mirror. Her brown hair was tied up behind her hair, with the white maid's hat in front. She wore a white apron in front of the black dress that had white ruffles at the hem of the dress. She never fancied herself by wearing her hair up like this. In fact, Vivaldi hated her hair up, it just felt weird. She stood straight at the mirror, watching her blue eyes carefully. Her face dropped a bit, she wasn't use to wearing dresses and such. She preferred wearing her longs jeans instead but luckily, she had experience wearing a dress.

Sighing deeply, she turned the knob and went into the hallway. When she stepped out, she saw Break sitting on her couch, waving at her. She gave him a skeptical look, wondering how in the world was he able to get inside. Nonetheless, she spoke no word, only moving herself closer to him.

"Milady asked me to come get you for your first day of work," Break said.

"O-Oh. Thank you," She bowed politely despite Break behind on the couch.

Break smiled at her before giving her a confused look. Vivaldi gave him the same look back, not understanding him at all. His red eye, dulled, looked at her and pointed at her head.

"You should put your hair down," He said, "It looks better down."

It took a moment before Vivaldi realized that he was talking about her hair being up. Numbly, she untied her hair, putting the hair tie around her wrist again. She looked at him again.

"Is this better?" Vivaldi wondered why she was asking his opinion.

Break smiled, standing up from the couch and heading towards the door. He had his arms out in a bird-like fashion. "Perfect miss~ Let's go!"

"A-Ah, wait please!" Break turned around with a questioning eye. "I have to do something really quick."

Carefully, Vivaldi walked towards her kitchen counter. Her brows knitted with confusion before opening up one of the cupboards. Break watched her carefully as she took out three bottles full of medicine; one that was blue, skinny in its shape; the other clear with visible pills in it; and the last one was purple. Break eyed her suspiciously as she brought out a cup, opening the faucet, and drank a pill from each bottle.

* * *

Soon after, they were in the coach, riding towards the Rainsworth manor. Vivaldi sat on the right side of the coach, staring blankly at the window while Break, sitting on the left, watching her carefully. Vivaldi looked up, noticing Break staring at her. She turn slightly and saw questioning red eyes.

"Yes?" She wasn't scared, just feeling quite uncomfortable with Break staring at her like that.

"Why did you take all those pills?" Break was truly intrigued by it.

She stared at him for a good amount of time as Break awaited for her answer. Vivaldi nervously smiled back.

"B-Because I'm sick right now,"

"That doesn't mean you take three pills." Break answer quickly.

Vivaldi stared at her again, her face dropped. She had no idea how to answer his question, other than no answering at all. She promised herself that she won't say the reason. But Break still stared at her, his eyes focused, and waited for her response. Vivaldi looked down, avoiding his eyes. The coach stopped and she turned to the door. She heard the man from outside come down and open the door.

"We are here, Master Break." She heard Break sigh before proceeding to stand up.

* * *

Break closed the manor's doors behind her. Even now, as Vivaldi stood there, she felt overwhelmed by the beauty of the manor. Break led her down a hall before stopping abruptly. He turned left and went down a couple of steps before reaching another hall though it was bare with gray stones and many doors. Opening the second door to the right, Vivaldi saw a group of people sitting around the table, eating.

"Master Break," An elderly woman stood up and bowed. "What, may I ask, brings you here?"

"This is Vivaldi, she will be working here as a maid." Break gestured toward her.

The woman stepped back a bit and looked over Break to see Vivaldi. Vivaldi could tell by her eyes that she was about to argue with Break and say that it was Vivian. She dropped her gaze and stared at the floor.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going," Break skipped out through the door.

The door closed and the air tensed. The old woman walked up to Vivaldi, taking hold between her hands. She looked at her hand on top of the woman.

"Our deepest wishes and concerns for you and your sister." She released them as Vivaldi looked up. "We never knew Vivian had a sister, much less a twin."

Vivaldi smiled back at the woman.

"No, its okay, really." She smiled back at Vivaldi.

"Then let's start with introductions!"

A girl, about in her twenties, stood up, hands on her hip with a triumphant smile. She had short, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She walked over to Vivaldi and linked her arms around hers.

"Hi there, new girl. My name is Lidia!" then she looked over and thought again. "I-I mean Vivaldi!"

Vivaldi chuckled at her. It wasn't meant to be a rude thing to laugh but something about her made the entire atmosphere lighten just a bit. Even though it was still pretty awkward. Lidia smiled back at her than slightly pouted.

"Let's hope you not as stubborn as Vivian." There the atmosphere tensed a bit.

Vivian only laughed. "Don't worry about that. Unlike her, my _middle name_ isn't stubborn,"

Everyone laughed inside the room, wholeheartedly agreeing. Lidia unlinked her arms with Vivaldi and laughed along. Vivaldi smiled, chuckled a bit, as the atmosphere gotten lighter than usual. Though it was true, they weren't making fun of Vivian. Vivaldi, in fact, would laugh if Vivian heard this, because she knew herself that it was. Once the laughter died out, Lidia pointed to a girl with medium-length hair, red in its color, with red eyes.

"This is Rachel, but we also call her Red," She winked at Vivaldi as Rachel glared at her.

"And we always call Lidia,_ douche bag_."

"Watch your mouth, young lady." Lidia replied.

"I'm older than you by five years," Rachel retorted though obviously they were playing around.

"Anyway!" Lidia pointed to another girl. "She is Mercy."

This other maid had a short, black ponytail and gold eyes. She seemed about in her early 30s. Mercy waved hi at Vivaldi, which Vivaldi returned back, smiling. Lastly, Lidia pointed at the old woman at the side, the first person that stood up.

"And that's the_ terrible Ms. Ann_!" Lidia made a face of a supposedly scary monster, using her fingers for the teeth probing out of her lips.

Vivaldi laughed while Ms. Ann shook her head in shame.

"Pay no mind to Lidia. We always thought she had been dropped when she was but a baby," Ms. Ann winked at Vivaldi.

"Hey?!" Everyone in the room laughed, including Vivaldi, who couldn't help but to wonder if it was true or not.

"With that being said, Lidia, why don't you show her around the house?" Ms. Ann suggested.

"Perfect! Then you can help me with the laundry." Lidia turned and smiled at Vivaldi. She smiled back. Lidia blinked. "Aren't you 20 years old?"

Vivaldi nodded as Lidia cheered again, linking their arms together. "You're the same age as me!"

"I thought you were younger," Rachel coughed. Vivaldi laughed along with everyone.

"You know, she might be lying," Vivaldi played along, adding a thoughtful finger to her chin.

Lidia pouted, crossing her arms against her chest. "You're suppose to be on my side, Vivaldi!"

"C'mon girls. Go now, already!"

Ms. Ann pushed the two outside with a fussing Lidia and a giggly Vivaldi.


	6. First Day of Work

Hohoo! I really like this chapter! Reasons being why.... not tell you of course! :'DD Trust me, I think its a pretty cute chapter :3 Hope you like it!

* * *

Lidia showed Vivaldi everyone's rooms. She lead her to where the kitchen was and where some of the secret doorways were to certain places. And the whole time, both Lidia and Vivaldi talked, like any normal girl would talk with friends. And the whole time, Vivaldi kept smiling along with Lidia. They talked about Vivian, about everyone in the household, and about off-topic things like the weather outside or nature itself.

"Finally, its over!" Lidia announced with a yawn. Vivaldi grinned. "Let's go to the laundry room!"

They walked down a hall before turning right again. Before Lidia could even touch the door knob, she heard someone call her.

_"Lidia?"_

She turned her head around and found Gilbert walking towards him. Vivaldi also turned around and found Gilbert somewhat beside her. She noticed that Lidia stopped completely, facing towards Gilbert. She seemed really nervous and it confused Vivaldi as she stared at her. She had a faintly blush on her face as she spoke to Gilbert.

"Y-Yes, Master Gilbert?"

"Have you seen Oz?" Gilbert didn't seem to notice this.

"N-No, sorry," Lidia looked down a bit.

Vivaldi stared at her sympathetically. She didn't know that Lidia had feelings for Gilbert. She wondered, though, how Gilbert could have missed it. It was quite obvious that Lidia liked him, especially if he had paid attention to her personality changes between him and her friends. Gilbert turned and faced Vivaldi.

"How do you like your new job?"

"Oh, well I haven't really stared yet. I was going to do the laundry but you came," Vivaldi answered.

"O-Oh, well if you see Oz, tell me." He referred to both of them.

"Excuse me, Master Gilbert, but why did Master Oz hide from you?" Lidia asked.

Gilbert turned slightly red. "A-Ah, well… bye!" He quickly walked away from the two.

Vivaldi and Lidia watched him walk down the hallway before turning left, leaving them alone in the hallway. Vivaldi stared confusedly before turning at Lidia, who had almost the exact stare as her. Lidia glanced at her and shrugged before reaching out for the knob and turning it, opening the door.

* * *

The room itself was very grand-looking, even if it was the laundry room. It had two large windows across the wall from where they stood. On the left of the windows, there was a door, opened, leading to the outside. On the left wall, there was three doors that seemed to be nothing but closet doors. On the other side of the wall, the right, there was a small opening, about 10 feet wide and 18 feet high, that had steps leading up. On the floor were two huge, wooden buckets, full of soapy water with metal scrubbers for the clothes. There were racks attacked to the wall below the window with many shirts and pants on it, dripping wet.

Lidia rolled her selves up and gestured Vivaldi to come over. Vivaldi didn't notice that next to the opening was a chute with several baskets near it. Vivaldi guessed it was the dirty laundry. Rolling up her sleeves, she sat on a small stool near the huge wooden bucket.

"Luckily, we're only doing blankets, so don't worry about anything else but that," Lidia winked at her.

Vivaldi smiled back and proceeded to wash the two blankets already soaked in the water. Her hands worked their magic as she scrubbed the blanket across the metal ridges of the washboard. Lidia watched her until Vivaldi noticed her staring. She looked up.

"I'm sorry, a-am I doing something wrong?"

"N-No! I was just a little surprised, is all," Lidia shook her head quickly.

"Why?" Vivaldi glanced at her.

"A-Ah no reason. I didn't know you knew how but I remembers that Vivian would be working, while you're at home. So you must have done it a few times," Lidia tried to smile back.

Vivaldi held back a chuckle.

"We separated the jobs. She would go to work and make a living while I did the cooking and cleaning," replied Vivaldi.

* * *

"What kind of relationship does Gilbert have with Vivian?" Vivaldi looked over at Lidia.

Lidia shrugged. "They both seem to hate Break in a sense. And Vivian told me that her and Gilbert are sort of like friends, at the very least. I don't think she likes him in that way,"

Vivaldi raised a brow. _"Do you?"_

Lidia sputtered out incoherent words and quickly shook her head, a red tint appearing her face.

"N-No, of course not! B-Besides, I think he prefers Oz over me,"

"You don't know that~" Vivaldi winked at her.

Lidia splashed some of her clean water at Vivaldi and laughed at her. Vivaldi pouted playfully at her before throwing some of her clean water at Lidia. Soon, they got back to work.

* * *

_"Lidia?"_

Vivaldi and Lidia both looked up. It was Mercy at the door, smiling softly at the two though something in her atmosphere seemed off. Lidia stood up, drying her hands on the towel sitting next to her stool before standing up and straightening her outfit. Vivaldi watched them converse in something that she had no idea about. Mercy nodded before Lidia turned around to face Vivaldi.

"Sorry Vivaldi, but I have to go do something. You mind do the rest for me?" Lidia winked again.

"No, of course not." Vivaldi smiled back.

"Alright great! When you're done, take the blankets up the stairs and there should be a door that leads to the roof. On the roof, there should be blankets already hung. You know the rest?" Lidia watched her with a gleam in her eyes.

Vivaldi giggled. "Alright, got it."

Lidia waved her off before following Mercy out. Vivaldi turned her head and looked at the blankets, already folded yet still wet, on the floor next to Lidia's bucket. After rinsing her blanket and twisting some of the water out, she folded it very carefully before stacking her blankets with Lidia's blankets. She tried to look past the stack and carefully walked up the stairs.

* * *

After a couple of more steps, she carefully balanced the blankets on of her hand as she twisted the knob open. Outside, many of the blankets were hung on a line that connected from the house to a pale halfway across the roof. The wind gently blew as she watched the white sheets flow in the wind. Then she noticed a small cabinet in the middle of the roof, about a couple of feet past the poles. Curiosity got the best out of her as she walked towards the cabinet. Putting the stack of blankets right on top of it, she bent down and opened it.

"Boo!"

Vivaldi staggered back a bit, almost falling backwards as Break casually came out of the cabinet. Vivaldi stood up, dusting herself off before facing Break again. She eyed him suspiciously.

"How did-- _Why_ did you come out of a cabinet?" asked Vivaldi.

"Why not? Why not?" Emily giggled.

"Now, now, Emily. Just checking on how you're doing. Miss Sharon asked me too help you with anything," replied Break.

"Oh right!"

Vivaldi, within an instant, remembered why she was up here in the first place. Walking past Break, she grabbed the first three blankets. She completely ignored Break, who was walking towards the door, and started to put the blankets on the line. Break leaned against the wall as he watched Vivaldi.

She had a very confident smile to match her gentle look in her brown eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched a smile, which he held back. He had never seen someone who liked their job so much, but he guessed it had something to do with the calm and gentle atmosphere in the air. About a little past half way done, Break started to walk over to his special cabinet.

Vivaldi had the last two blankets in her arms. A strong gush of wind blew the one blanket in her hand as she reached up to put it on the line. She looked up and watched the white material whip in the air before running towards it, with the other blanket against her chest.

A hand reached out and grabbed the blanket, stopping Vivaldi from running. The wind had stoppedblowing. Vivaldi looked up to Break as he held the blanket in his hand, staring at it before giving to her.

"Be careful there, Miss Vivaldi," Break grinned at her.

Vivaldi stared at him for a bit before bowing politely.

"T-Thank you, Master Break," said Vivaldi.

_"Master?"_ Break questioned as he got into his cabinet.

"Master doesn't fit Break. Break fits Break,_ Break fits Break_," Emily retorted loudly.

"Emily, watch your manners," Break shushed her.

Before Vivaldi knew it, Break had already closed the door behind her, leaving her staring at the cabinet.


	7. Being a Burden

Oh wow, I'm getting attacted to the story again ;D Anyway, I like this chapter... in a way. Hehe, I like all my chapters ^-^

* * *

Vivaldi shrugged off her questions in her head about Break. She stood in the middle of the forest of blankets before checking on each line and seeing if any of them were dry enough to be folded. Vivaldi found out, out of the 30 plus blankets that were being hung, about 10 were dry enough to be folded. Carefully, for she didn't want the wind to blow the blanket from her again, she folded in half and laid it against her arm before walking off down the stairs.

Folded in half, they didn't seem as long as before as Vivaldi walked down the steps. But she wondered where she would put them after she was done and hoped that Lidia was downstairs. Vivaldi noticed that the trip down the stairs was a fairly dark one too. She could barely see where she was going but luckily the light from the windows downstairs helped her find her way. Walking about two steps forward after the last step, she bumped into someone real hard, causing her to fall with the blankets all over her.

"Ow!"

"Gah!"

Vivaldi looked up, pulling some of the blankets off of her head. She rubbed her forehead before staring at a young boy with blonde hair. He held his forehead in the same way as Vivaldi did as he looked up. His eyes widen a bit as he stood up abruptly.

"Ah, s-sorry Vivaldi," Oz held an apologetic smile.

Vivaldi blinked before smiling back at him in reassurance. She gathered the blankets and stood up slowly, trying to make sure the blankets don't fall again. Oz helped her a bit, taking some of the blankets in her hand. Vivaldi dusted herself off before taking the blankets back, thanking Oz.

"What are you doing here, Oz?" asked Vivaldi.

Oz held a finger to his lips. "Shhh! I'm hiding from Gilbert."

Vivaldi laughed a bit. "Is that so?"

Oz winked back and smiled brightly at her. It wasn't until now that Vivaldi noticed something wrong with the lad. Though he had the same bright smile, something that her sister had told her it was one of the most noticeable trait that belong to Oz, there was something off with his atmosphere. So she guessed, especially by that twitch in his smile, that it had something to do with her. Vivaldi gently placed a hand on his head, affectingly ruffling his blond hair. Oz looked shocked.

"You… you really miss Vivian, don't you?" Oz didn't reply that time, only looking down on the floor.

"I suppose… it would've been better for me to die instead of her," said Vivaldi.

Oz's head shot up, clearly disturbed by the statement.

"That's…!" Oz stared at Vivaldi's sad smile.

Unconsciously, he tightened his hand into a fist. Oz thinks he's done it again, that he's hurt someone again and he doesn't even mean it. He lowered his head so that he was staring at Vivaldi from a normal position. He saw her squeeze her arm closer to her

"I'm sorry.. I'll_ try_ not to be a burden from now on," Oz absolutely hated that line.

His eyes widen as he stared at the floor, head lowered some more. Vivaldi watched the atmosphere tense incredibly. She thought that that was what Oz wanted. And Vivaldi didn't mind if Oz preferred Vivian over her, most people did. To her, it was like common sense. Vivaldi felt skinny arms wrapped around her waist. She moved her arms that had the blankets on it, letting the blankets fall between them.

Vivaldi watched Oz lean his head against her stomach and she swore, somewhere in this moment, that she's been in the same situation way before. But she couldn't quite place a finger on it.

"I… I didn't mean it like that. Of course, I miss Vivian but I also don't want you to feel like _you're not important_ too. I'm…. I'm sorry," Oz said.

Vivaldi couldn't help but to stare at the top of Oz's hair. And Vivaldi knows that she has heard those words before but where? She wrapped one arm around Oz's small figure and gently laid her head on top of his head. After all, Vivaldi only done what she though Vivian would do. Oz blushed a bit. He's never been held like this before but then again, he was the one that started it.

Vivaldi stared at Oz when he pulled back. He had a red tint on his face and he was averting her gaze again, but for different reasons. Vivaldi chuckled a bit. Her sister always did tell her she had natural mother-like instincts. Picking up the blankets again, she folded them into squares and looked at Oz.

"Oz, do you know where this belongs?"

Oz, snapping out of his small little world, quickly nodded and pointed at the door in the middle of the wall.

"I think that's where Lidia puts them," Oz said.

Vivaldi smiled back. "Thank you, Oz."

* * *

After putting the fresh blankets in the shelves behind the middle door, with Oz's help, Vivaldi looked around and found there were more baskets but they were filled with clothes and such. Lidia told her to worry about the blankets and such so that's what Vivaldi did. She looked down at Oz, which Oz returned smiling.

"Do you wanna help me find Lidia?" asked Vivaldi.

"Sure, why not?" Oz replied happily.

Vivaldi started to twist the knob open, with Oz following behind her, until they saw a figure come running down the hall towards them. It was Lidia.

"I'm so sorry, Vivaldi!" Lidia stopped, panting a bit.

"No, its okay." said Vivaldi.

"Really? Blame Mercy for taking me away. Tell you what, I'll do the rest of the laundry while you just clean some of the rooms around," Lidia proposed.

"Haha okay," Vivaldi chuckled, agreeing. "Oh, by the way, you can call me 'V' if you want._ 'Vivaldi'_ is such a long name,"

Vivaldi winked at her. Lidia smiled brightly before punching her lightly on the shoulder. It wasn't until Lidia noticed Oz, hiding behind Vivaldi. Lidia poked her head behind Vivaldi and saw Oz, staring at her with expectant eyes.

"Oz?"

"Don't tell _Gil _on me!" He practically screamed though he wore an evil smile.

Something told Vivaldi that Oz was daring Lidia to go try and tell on him. And by Lidia's red face and wide eyes, she didn't have the nerve to. Lidia bowed apologetically, stating that she was sorry for whatever trouble she caused. Vivaldi narrowed her eyes and stared disappointingly at Oz. Oz only looked back with innocent eyes.

"That wasn't very nice, Oz" said Vivaldi.

"She was going to_ tell on me_," Oz insisted.

Vivaldi sighed. Her sister, Vivian, told her that fighting with Oz would be pointless. Especially if he uses his boyish charm of his. She ruffled the boy's head and said a farewell to the two as she walked down the hall, searching for a room to clean. Lidia didn't tell her any specifics, other than find a room that seems like it needed cleaning. Vivaldi was surprised that there weren't any more maids around other than the ones she met. She guessed that there were maids but they only worked part time.


	8. Time for Lunch

Wow! A 2000+ chapter! Gosh, I'm so proud of myself but I couldn't help it. So I was wondering, **do you prefer me writing 1000+ chapters or more than that (say 2000+)?** For me, it doesn't really matter but since I write more short stories and oneshots, that explains why I write short chapters. And also.... oh wait, nevermind. Hehe lost it ;)

* * *

Its been a couple of days since Vivaldi worked at the Rainsworth mansion. As she guessed, there were many maids working here but often time, they were just part-timing. Vivaldi was also able to make many friends here, especially with Lidia. She would often talk with Mercy about anything work-related, since Ms. Ann was the governess around or rather, the head maid. Mercy told her that Ms. Ann cares for Sharon as if she was her governess but Ms. Ann was nothing more than the head maid. Rachel, the red-hair girl, was someone made her laugh, especially when she fought with Lidia. But it was Lidia that she got closer to, almost like best friends.

As for everyone else in the household, Vivaldi would often times find herself aiding Oz in some way shape or form, whether it be helping him hide from Gilbert again or helping him calm Alice down. Alice, the rough, open girl who thought that she was Vivian, seemed to accept that she was Vivaldi but often comments on how _'weak'_ she was and that she should be fighting alongside them. Vivaldi only laughed at her comments and told her that one day she might. Alice, despite her appearance, had moments where she would be found blushing or stuttering a bit, just like Lidia around Gilbert. It made Vivaldi smile.

Lady Sharon, the mistress of the household, was somewhat scary in Vivaldi's opinion. Especially when she came around, lurking in the corner, waiting for Vivaldi to be done before halfway dragging her to the dressing room to try some dresses on. Of course, Vivaldi tried her very best to refuse but it never works. Luckily, though, Break always seemed to be somewhere in a cabinet or closet and had always helped her out of the Sharon ordeal. Break and Gilbert, Vivaldi noticed, were the only two that didn't seem to act so overly open compared to Alice, Oz and Sharon. Often times, Gilbert would come up to her, asking for Oz (which she then told him where he was) or trying to make small talk. Often times, Vivaldi found herself laughing lightly at Gilbert for trying to so hard to talk to her (which Oz intervened, saying that Gilbert liked her in such a way). Gilbert would be stuttering right back and losing that cool composure of his.

As for Break, Vivaldi was now used to his coming over her house every morning and escorting her to the mansion. Many times, they would talk on the way there (or rather Emily would question her so many times). Vivaldi never took Break as a person who would talk as much despite his eccentric behavior. It made Vivaldi smile lightly.

Right now, though, as she arranged the pillows in the bed and covered the bed with the blanket, she wondered what the group did all day. Sometimes, Oz along with Gilbert and Alice, would be gone some day or days, for that matter, leaving Break and Sharon at home. Though she was curious, it didn't give her a right to ask so she never did. It was around 11:30, so she guessed, and the sun was high up in the sky with white clouds in the air and birds chirping loud and proud as they flew around the sky.

After she was done, she went out the bedroom and saw Rachel in the corner, waiting for her. Rachel, after noticing the door had opened, waved at Vivaldi, gesturing her to come over. Vivaldi walked over.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Have you ever seen a rose garden?" Rachel asked, smiling brightly.

"No, why?" asked Vivaldi.

Rachel reached out and grabbed her hand, almost dragging her down the hall. She still wore that same bright smile and Vivaldi still stared at her confusingly as she followed her. Rachel turned around a bit, never stopping and placed a finger between her lips. Vivaldi only stared at her. They passed many rooms until they got downstairs in front of two giant double doors. Vivaldi stared at it. It had beautiful carvings near the corners of the door and it was about 20 feet tall. Rachel pushed the doors open.

Vivaldi blinked back when she saw a group of people in the middle of the rose garden. She saw Lady Sharon and Break sitting in chairs around the table, Gilbert standing besides Break, Oz standing in the middle between the two and Alice standing besides Sharon. Almost directly behind the five people, there stood Ms. Ann and Mercy but she couldn't find Lidia.

"Surprise!" Lidia jumped out from the bushes.

Vivaldi looked absolutely surprised. She had no idea whether to feel happy or confused. She felt Rachel touch her shoulder, causing her to turn around. Rachel smiled back.

"It's a welcoming gift for you. We all wanted to warm up to you," said Rachel.

"Yeah, and we heard from Master Break, that you really like roses," Lidia winked.

Vivaldi gasped. "I never said I--"

"Vivaldi is lying. _Lying is bad_!" Emily crackled.

All three, Rachel, Vivaldi and Lidia, turned around to face Break and Emily. Vivaldi stared at him as he grinned back at her.

"It's not very lady-like to be caught lying, Miss Vivaldi," said Break.

Vivaldi stared at him for what seemed like hours until she finally nodded in agreement. Lidia, giggling, grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the rose garden. Vivaldi gazed over the beautiful roses that grew around her as she sat down between Miss Sharon and Break. By then, everyone went to their own little world. Rachel started to tease Alice, which aggravated her, but none the less, entertained Rachel. Oz was trying his very best to show Gilbert how much Lidia cared for him (but often failed with him walking away once Alice mentioned his 'nickname' in a sentence). Mercy and Ms. Ann talked about certain things on the small edge near the illustrious fountain in the middle of the garden. It had a maiden right in the middle, hands up in the air, spilling the water to either sides of her. Sharon though, noticing Lidia's feelings for Master Gilbert and Oz's weak attempts to try and set them up, stood up and completely went to her romance-expert mode, telling Lidia she should be giving many roses to him. Vivaldi only laughed at their attempts as she sat next to Break.

Vivaldi had a feeling that Gilbert wouldn't notice Lidia's feelings unless he actually did _care_ for her in such a way. As for Alice and Rachel's quarreling, it amused her how Alice can sometimes be so naïve to the things around her. Upon hearing Emily's giggles, Vivaldi turned to face Break.

"Thank you, Master Break," Vivaldi smiled at him.

"Master?_ Master!_ Vivaldi called you master again," Emily said.

"Ahh, that's right Emily." Break grinned at her.

"Oh, right. S-Sorry, Break," She felt herself smile a bit bashfully, noticing her mistake with his name.

Break watched her carefully as Emily hopped off his shoulder and sat right in front of her. He watched her as Emily talked to her, trying to confuse her words. Though it seemed that Vivaldi was too smart for her, often smiling back at her. Break took a bit out of his lollipop.

"Ne ne, can I sit on top of you head?" Emily asked, surprising Break. Emily never _asked _what she wanted.

Vivaldi looked at her a bit shocked before picking her up gently and placing her on top of her head. She smiled as Emily sat comfortably on top of her head. Then she felt small arms wrapped around her neck as she watched Emily fall off her head and into the pile of roses in the middle of the white table. Vivaldi slightly turned around as Break went to pick up Emily.

"Hi, big sister!" Oz said, smiling.

"Big sister?" Vivaldi was confused.

"Hmm, you and Vivian are both my big sisters. Is that alright?" Oz asked, his eyes narrowing a bit.

Vivaldi nodded. "So what does big brother want?" She played along.

Oz sighed deeply. "Gilbert is being difficult and Lidia keeps walking away from us!"

Vivaldi laughed at him as his eyes narrowed to where Sharon was talking to Lidia with her feelings while Gilbert tried his very best to walk away from the romantic creature. She saw Emily hop towards her and stared at both her and Oz. They only looked back with confused expressions.

"Nope, nope, you brat! Vivaldi is mine! **Mine!**" Emily screeched.

Oz completely glared at Emily. "No she isn't. Vivaldi likes me better."

"Idiot boy! Idiot boy!"

"What'd you say?!"

"You're deaf too?! Vivaldi likes me! _Vivaldi likes me!_"

Soon, Oz and Emily were having a heated conversation about who Vivaldi liked better. Break, who did nothing but ate candies at the sidelines, intervened in, stating that they did meet Vivaldi first but Oz, who was completely determined to prove both of them wrong, stated that it didn't matter if they had met her first. Vivaldi sat there, obviously too stunned of how 'important' she was to the three of them. She couldn't help but to laugh at them.

"Lady Sharon! Lady Sharon"

A maid, about in her thirties, came rushing past the doors. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Something terrible has happen!"

* * *

Everyone went towards the kitchen and found the chef. He was sitting on the floor with his face scrunched up in pain. Several of the servants who worked under the chef were gathering all around him. Two men picked up his arm and slung it over their necks. The chef looked up once he noticed footsteps inside the kitchen.

"Oh! Lady Sharon… Ahh, please forgive me,"

"It's quite alright, Bernard. What happened?"

"I was getting one of the dishes in the shelves, fell and sprained my ankle," He replied, looking down on his right ankle.

"Is that so? Will you be alright?" Sharon looked at him with deep concern.

"Don't worry, Lady Sharon!" He held a thumb up and smiled. "I should be able to supervise the staff for dinner but not for lunch."

"So that means we don't have anyone to supervise or cook lunch…" Ms. Ann finished everyone's thoughts.

There seemed to be a thin air of tension since most of the maids could not cook and the chef's servants did not know how to make the extravagant dish that the main chef was making.

"What is it that the chef was cooking?" Vivaldi looked at one of the chef's servants that helped the chef up.

Everyone turned to face Vivaldi and blinked at her.

"I can cook anything from roast beef to smoked herring. I also know many desert recipes such as the Apple Jonathan or if you prefer small, petite side deserts such as cake. As for beverages, I can tell which tea is perfect for whatever meal that is being served, since wine can't be served to minors."

Everyone seemed to stare at her now. Vivaldi only looked back, confused. She knew many recipes and dishes because her mother's best friend was also an aristocrat herself and she asked the cooks to help her teach these things to make. Vivaldi, back than, was often complemented on how well she was able to get the recipes correct with minor mistakes. And if there were mistakes, they were barely noticeable.

Break smirked a bit before placing a hand on her shoulder, calling everyone from their shocked expressions.

"It's safe to say that Vivaldi should be cooking lunch or rather be supervising the crew, wouldn't you say so Milady?" Break looked over to Sharon.

Sharon nodded expectantly. "So it seems. Then, why don't you call up a coach and bring him to the hospital for a check-up while Vivaldi cooks lunch for us?"

The two men that held on the chef nodded while the chef himself nodded back. They carried him down the hall, getting Rachel to call for a coach. The rest of the crew were left behind (which consisted of 2 mid-twenties women and 5 older men) looked at Vivaldi weirdly, almost as if they doubted her skills.

"With that being said, we shall take our leave as we await for lunch," Break looked over to Vivaldi. "Good _luck~_"

The group took then leave, along with the rest of the maids behind. Vivaldi stared at the glued eyes on her. Vivaldi felt her stomach sink a bit. She didn't mean to push into their territory, she had only meant to help everyone. One of the women servant went up to her.

"So, Miss, what are we going to do?" The girl, who had her brown hair up, winked at her.

Vivaldi surveyed everyone around her and saw that they held similar smiles. She smiled back at then and soon, they were at work.]

* * *

It seemed that they were going to make various meat-related dishes along with soup. Vivaldi was informed that Alice loved to eat meat and Break preferred sweets and cakes. The rest didn't bother to eat but they ate. So Vivaldi decided to make a huge roast pork, since many of the servants that worked under the chef told her that Alice could probably eat all that within an hour. For Miss Sharon, Oz and Gilbert, she decided to make the red lobster curry. An ordinary dish, in her perspective, but a delicacy. She guessed it was about 11:45 since 11:40 was when the maid came rushing in. So, Vivaldi looked up to the small clock, she had about 20 more minutes before it was lunch.

Everyone else made the main entrée while Vivaldi helped a couple of the servants to make the deserts and such. Luckily there was already some cakes in the oven being cooked. After it was done, she was told to decorate the cakes in any way she wanted too. Vivaldi felt a small smile appear on her face. She enjoyed cooking, in fact loved it. To her, cooking was the _only thing_ she was really good at.

Carefully, she took the bag of icing and squirted a smooth layer on top of all the cakes. Luckily for her, it already had a chocolate layer in the middle in every single cake for his _boss_, apparently. Taking a spoonful of chocolate syrup, she drizzled it on top of some of the cakes, leaving the rest white. Than she carefully placed three, small strawberries on some of the chocolate-drizzled cakes and some of the plain, white ones. Taking some small fruits, such as blueberry, she placed them on top of every other cake. And to top it off, she sprinkled some vanilla sprinkles on top of each cake and looked at them proudly.

"They look absolutely _scrumptious_, miss!" She turned around and saw one of the head chefs, Derek they call him, hovering over her cakes.

Almost immediately, everyone turned away from their work and looked over the cakes. Vivaldi found herself losing that proud feeling when she looked at her creations even though many of them, or all of them in fact, were_ 'oo'-ing_ and _'aww'-ing_. It made her feel self-conscious since she only showed her best work to people that she actually knew. One of the servants, a young blond-haired woman, eyed each one of those cakes before sighing.

"I would totally steal one if it wasn't for Master Break," She sounded completely depressed.

Everyone laughed in agreement, which also caused Vivaldi to laugh. She has heard about his sweet tooth and seeing him eating candies and cakes everyday, it proved to be true. Soon, everyone got back to their jobs.

* * *

Alice ate her meat carefully, as if it was poisoned or so. When, in fact, it was quite the opposite, it was so delicious, she was actually_ savoring the moment_ of eating it. Vivaldi stood besides the doorway, waiting patiently for everyone's comments and concerns. The rest of the crew, being too scared to face them right now, retreated to the safety of the kitchen. Though Vivaldi was just as nervous as they were, she pushed the feeling back. Besides, she's heard_ harsher words._

"This is delicious, Miss Vivaldi!" Sharon looked up to her, brightly smiling. "Did you make this all by yourself?"

She shook her head. "No, Miss Sharon, everyone in the kitchen help. It was their skills, not mine."

"But, you made these, did you not?" Break intervened, pointing at his last piece of cake.

Vivaldi blinked, surprised that he was able finish almost all of those cake within minutes. But in any case, she nodded. Oz looked at the cake before seeing it being devoured by Break. His green eyes widen a bit.

"Wow! You made that, Vivaldi! That's amazing!" He smiled.

Vivaldi smiled back. "Thank you, Oz."


	9. The Sky is Grey

**Well, not much to say but its getting very addicting to write this story. I don't know how but I don't care~ :'D lol There is one scene that happened in the manga XD**

**Umm also.... yeah nevermind, I don't have anything D: Sorry~**

* * *

The group, or rather Gilbert, Oz and Alice, so it seems, left for some business given to them by Break. Vivaldi though that they had left before then but she was wrong. She went off, finding chores in the house, whether it was cleaning or doing the laundry, anything really. That is, until a maid comes up to her and says that her presence is being summoned in the living room by Lady Sharon. So, of course, she followed said maid to the living room where Lady Sharon requested her. Vivaldi had hoped it was nothing related to the lunch they just had.

"Hello, Vivaldi," Sharon smiled at her.

"Yes, Lady Sharon?" Vivaldi bowed politely.

"Hohoo, so formal~" Break teased.

They both sat at the covered table, with many pastries surrounded them in the middle of the table. Lady Sharon sat with a cup of tea in her hands and the saucer in the other while Break, leaning against his chair, grinned at Vivaldi with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Of course," Vivaldi replied naturally.

"Than let's get to the point, shall we Break?" Sharon looked over at Break.

Break replied with a nod. Vivaldi only looked at them.

"We just want to get to know you better," Sharon said, "Nothing bad."

She gestured to an empty chair near her and Vivaldi reluctantly sat down. Her stomach churned uneasily as she stared at Miss Sharon.

* * *

Soon, they were engaged in conversation. Sharon and Vivaldi talked as if they were just having a girls' night out while Break intervened every chance that he got, whether it was to agree on something or tease Vivaldi about. She told them about how she was the 'weaker' one compared to Vivian, which Sharon interrupted by saying that they were both equally strong. Vivaldi only chuckled in response. Then Break suddenly stood up, causing a break in their conversation.

"If you will excuse me, milady," Break bowed before her.

"Oh and where are you going, Break?" Sharon seemed quite confused.

"I'm going to get my_ loving_ wife and our_ two_ children~" He flapped his sleeves, grinning.

Vivaldi chuckled. She knew exactly who he was talking about. Break was talking about Gilbert, Oz and Alice. What made her laugh was Break calling Gilbert his _'wife'_ and Oz and Alice their _'children'_. She enjoyed his sense of humor. It was certainly… interesting, in a way but nonetheless, entertaining. Often times, she found herself wondering if he even had a serious side. Since, during the conversation, Sharon had told them that Break, Gilbert and herself were in Pandora and Oz and Alice were under 'protection'. The way she said that made Vivaldi think otherwise but she knew it wouldn't be wise to question the daughter of the Rainsworth House.

"Farewell, my _sweet angels~_" He winked at Miss Sharon, causing a small blush appear before ducking in the cabinet in the corner of the room.

Vivaldi giggled a bit, watching Miss Sharon's blush on her face as she cleared her throat and proceeded to drink her tea. In a sense, she found Break and Lady Sharon's relationship more of a brother-sister relationship but, that didn't give them any right **not** to become more than that. In any case, Vivaldi found their relationship to be somewhat humorous, if not entertaining.

Vivaldi and Sharon resumed talking. They talked about light-hearted things before Vivaldi noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere around Lady Sharon. As a maid, she was required to only clean, answer the door and such but being the person that she _was_, Vivaldi wanted to ask what was wrong with Lady Sharon. And sadly, being the person that she_ is_, she knew it would be wrong in a sense.

"Do you know how long you're sister has worked here?"

Vivaldi nodded. " About three years or so."

"In a sense, it was very convenient that Vivian never introduced you to us," she replied regretfully, "but I felt like I myself should at least tell you this much."

Lady Sharon looked up, meeting Vivaldi's blue eyes with her pink eyes. And Vivaldi could've sworn it was something dreadfully bad.

"You see, the group, including Rachel and Ms. Ann, alongside with Gilbert and Break, though that you shouldn't be involved while me, Mister Oz, Alice, Lidia, and Mercy thought the sooner the better," She placed her cup of tea down, "it might get a bit confusing but bear with me, please."

* * *

What she told Vivaldi next absolutely shocked her. Lady Sharon spoke about these creatures called _chains_ that come from the Abyss, a supposed mythical prison. And that Miss Alice was one of these creatures. She also spoke about illegal and legal contracts that any one person could make with. Oz, the little boy that Vivaldi would also smile at, was one of these _illegal contractors_. And that her, Break and Gilbert were_ 'legal' _contractors and also had chains. As proof, Lady Sharon summoned Eques, who stood behind Lady Sharon. Purple, flaming hair and black fur with a horn, Vivaldi stared shockingly at Equesbefore she was called back by Lady Sharon. About the illegal contractors, Lady Sharon told her that if she ever made a contract with a chain, there would be a seal above her heart that is in the shape of a clock. This_ clock_ counts down as the contractor uses their chain's power until he or she is dragged back down to the Abyss. The Abyss, as quoted by Break, was either a prison or a broken toy box that was able to distort time. If anyone were to get out, they wouldn't be in the same time as they left before.

Lady Sharon said that about a year ago, Oz and Alice were discovered by them. She said that Oz, despite looking like a 15-year old boy, was actually 25 years old, since its been 10 years since he was sent to the Abyss. Alice, on the other hand, was a special chain who's 'power-saving mode' makes her appear human. If she were to be released by Gilbert (who Sharon said that he sealed her power up), she would turn into a giant black rabbit with a scythe. Most chains, Sharon said, did not have a human form and if they were, it wasn't their true form. Pandora, instead of being the country's national security division, was actually an organization that studies these _chains_and captures any loose illegal contractors running amuck.

"That is all I can tell you," Sharon refused to look at Vivaldi.

Vivaldi stared at the table in front of her, his eyes zoning out. Her hand unconsciously gripped her dress as she thought the information through. In some scary way, it made sense to Vivaldi. Albeit, it was very confusing, especially the illegal contractors part but most of it made sense. So she hoped that she had a better reaction to all this new stuff because if Vivian knew, she would absolutely be freaked out or rather shocked to an extreme level.

"Is… that why Break left us? For you to tell me all of this?" She never once glanced up.

"Oh no, he really_ had_ to get Mister Oz and such. I just chose this time since it seemed to be the perfect time," Sharon nervously smiled.

"So… that means Lady Sharon and Break don't exactly look like their age?" Vivaldi tilted her head a bit.

"Ahh yes, I'm such an _old_ woman of 23 years of age," she exaggerated

Vivaldi giggled, making Sharon giggled right back.

"In any case," Vivaldi interrupted, "I still work under Lady Sharon and Break so age doesn't really matter, _now does it_?" She winked at her.

"Yes, you are correct," She stood up as well, "Thank you for accepting this so easily."

"You are welcome, Lady Sharon," She bowed politely.

* * *

The streets were full for once. Many people were walking down the streets, chitchatting and enjoying life all around them. The children, in bright dresses and informal attires, ran up and down the sidewalk, laughing and giggling. Many mothers were out in the park with their sons and daughters, taking advantage of the sunny day as the fathers fished for fun in the lake about 10 feet away. Others' such as elderly people, sat outside knitting. The youth, or those 20 years and up, spent their time talking with friends and hanging out. It was a beautiful day, despite the fact that it was only 3 o'clock.

After killing the chain in an alley, Oz and his company were now walking down the street, enjoying the fresh and lively atmosphere around them instead of going back to the mansion. Gilbert and Alice fought over dinner preparations. She, apparently, wanted to eat now despite the fact that she just ate 2 hours ago and Gilbert, of course, bluntly said no. Oz watched and laughed at the two, preferring not to break it up and wanting some entertainment as they walked down the sidewalk.

As they passed a dark alley, Oz felt a hand cover his mouth and pull him deep into the alley. Gilbert and Alice broke their conversation as they chased Oz down the alley. The figure that dragged Oz had a black cloak on and was hooded. Oz couldn't look up and see his face.

"I wonder what happens if he's dead?" His voice was deep.

Gilbert instantly pulled out his gun, enraged before he felt something against his cheek and neck, cuddling him. Instantly, his right hand that held the gun went cold as the gun itself fell against the ground. Alice looked back, noticing the thud.

_"Hi Gilbert~ I missed you so much~"_ Emily grinned as she pushed her head against him.

The figure released his hold on Oz and pulled his hood down. Break grinned, laughing at Gilbert's facial expression as Alice stared at Gilbert weirdly alongside with Oz. Gilbert stood there, nervous as a stick, unable to move. If he had any sense right now, he would've grabbed the doll that was rubbing against his cheek and neck and threw it on the ground. But apparently he didn't, not right now at least. Break casually walked over and grabbed Emily back.

"I'm glad you're getting in touch of your _feminine_ side, Emily," Break teased.

"Are you kidding? I just wanted to scare the living** crap** out of him!" Emily crackled.

If Oz wasn't here, he would've shoot the living **crap** out of Break and Emily as he bent down to pick up his gun. Alice looked over and crossed her arms again as Oz walked near her.

"What do you want, clown?" said Alice.

"I'm came to pick you up, Miss Alice," Break replied, "Milady should be done talking to Vivaldi."

"I hope Vivaldi will still be there," Oz said softly, "last time, when we told Vivian, she had this harden look on her face, almost as if she didn't believe us."

"But," Gilbert intervened, thinking back, "she also had this determined look on her face, almost as if she had to do it."

"I wonder…" everyone looked at Alice as she stared out in the streets, "what would cause such an expression."

* * *

The ride back to the manor was pretty normal. Alice, having remembered about tonight's dinner, wanted either Gilbert or Vivaldi to make her dinner tonight but Gilbert, sticking up for himself and Vivaldi, said no to both of her 'plans'. Break watched in pure amusement but of course, he just had to butt in and say things that would get them both riled up. But Oz, staring out the window, was silent.

"What is it, Oz?" Everyone directed their attention to Oz. Gilbert looked at him with concern.

"Is it suppose to rain?" Oz asked in no one particular.

"Depending on today, maybe later in the night. Why?" Gilbert looked at him again.

"Then… why is the sky grey?"

* * *

The air surrounded the Rainsworth manor was almost completely black. Swirling grays and red, hot cinders filled the air around it. The birds that were once chirping high in the trees were in silence as they watched the fires burn and swirl, engulfing the manor in a sea of reds, yellows and oranges. There were people standing beyond the gates, watching the fires go and those were inside the gates stood meters away from the manor, watching it in tears. Those that were near could hear the fire laugh and chuckle at them, taking anything and everything from the manor.

The coach had stopped, with Oz running head first past the crowd before and standing with the group of people who were able to escape. Gilbert ran after him with Alice and Break behind. Rachel stood there, almost glaring at it. Ms. Ann held Lidia in her arms as she bawled, the tears staining her face. Mercy stood there, as silently as possible, with tears also straining her face.

Break walked up from behind, watching the fire blaze on. He stared lifelessly at the mocking reds, similar to his red eye. He looked over and saw the crying maids and he wondered why they were crying. To him, it was only a manor that could be rebuilt. But… he noticed something.

"What's Vivaldi?!" Oz practically screamed, staring fearfully at the four maids.

Lidia pushed herself from Ms. Ann. "S-She went back to get L-Lady Sharon."

A red eye wide, Break stood there in shock. Lady Sharon was still in there, in this raging fire with Vivaldi. Oz was practically shocked to death, along with Gilbert who stared at Lidia and Alice who's eyes shown anger rather than fear.

"She hasn't come back since," Rachel spoke emotionless, narrowing her eyes.


	10. Flames and Ashes

**Oh my goodness! I sense a climax! Like seriously, I was listening to really sad, instrumental music to make the scenes fit and well, I really liked how this chapter turned out! Thank you for whoever it was (forgot the same) who suggested that I should be making 2000+ chapters! It had really helped me :)**

**Thank you _Ritsikas_ for reviewing with _soo_ many questions~ Haha I actually had fun reading her review. Tis hilarious because.... I _was_ probably on crack or something when I first thought up the story :'DD Thank you hun for reminding me!**

**From now on, I think I'll start bold-ing my Author Notes since... it seems easier to read and you won't get confused as much ^-^;; Have fun reading!**

* * *

Everything was glowing in red and dying with ash. Everything was burning and falling as Vivaldi ran carrying Lady Sharon on her back. Sharon, despite being a 23-years-old woman, seemed lighter than Vivaldi had anticipated. The windows on the second floor were all covered with burning wood blocking her only escape now. The couch was in flames, the dishes, everything was in flames as she kicked down the door in the living room down.

Lady Sharon, barely conscious as she is, held a napkin to her face to prevent the smoke from doing anymore damage as it is. Vivaldi, unable to find anything to protect her nose and mouth, used her bonnet to cover her face. She ran down the hallway, searching for an exit, since the stairs, by now, had probably collapsed and the front exit and back exit were all blocked. The walls were turning to ashes as she ran past them but than she stopped, staring at a window that wasn't covered with flames…_ yet_.

Since the window was made out of glass, Vivaldi needed to find something that could break through it. Looking around, she found a 3-peg candle holder sitting on top of a burning table against the wall. Luckily it wasn't lit yet nor was it melting under the heat. Using her sleeve, she made a reach for the object and threw it against the glass window, listening to the glass shatter into pieces, falling down on the ground from the two-story building.

Vivaldi looked down and realized the long way down. Also, she just noticed that despite the manor being a three story building, it must have had large hallways, rooms and such for it to be this high off the ground. Vivaldi gulped, fearing for her and Lady Sharon's life. But it was her only choice, she would have to jump out. But then, she noticed the group of people in the distance at the right of her as she stuck her head out. Quickly spotting Break's mostly white attire, she yelled for his name, hoping that he heard her.

* * *

Break's head shot up once he realized that Miss Sharon was still in the building. He watched Oz try to make a run for the burning manor but was stopped by Gilbert, with his arm wrapped securely around the boy's neck. The boy was protesting against his hold.

"Let me go, Gilbert! Vivaldi! S-She's gonna die! And S-Sharon!" His eyes were widen with fear.

Gilbert grunted but pulling Oz away from the manor, regretting ever leaving the manor in the first place. Lidia, who stopped crying, watched Oz's sad attempts. Almost everybody felt Oz's futile attempts despite the fact that Oz himself knew that he couldn't stop the fire.

"**Break!** Break, over here!" Break looked to his right.

Everyone, it seemed, stopped dead in their tracks. Gilbert still had his hold around Oz but his arm wasn't applying any pressure, if any. Oz stood straight up, listening for the voice again. Alice looked up and around her, trying to locate the voice.

"Break! Anyone! _Help_!"

Instantly, everyone followed the sound of the voice to find Vivaldi sticking her head outside of a window with Lady Sharon on her back. She had a trail of blood from her head, tracing her cheek like a tear. There was dirt on her face and her hair was in a mess. Lady Sharon, on her back, seemed to be in a better position than Vivaldi. Though they could barely see Lady Sharon's face, she had a napkin covering her mouth, similar to Vivaldi's bonnet covering her mouth.

Vivaldi looked down and smiled through her bonnet. Even if it was a bad idea, she knew that they wouldn't be able to hear her with the bonnet covering her mouth. Ripping it off, she handed it over to Sharon who weakly took it and covered her mouth with it. Vivaldi needed to hurry up, there wasn't time and she was getting weaker by the second. And, the floor above them was about to_ break_.

Break looked up, stunned. Everyone watched her placed Miss Sharon down before picking her up again, carrying her bridal style. Break turned his attention to Gilbert, who stood there watching in horror.

"Gilbert, you have to catch Lady Sharon," His voice was serious.

Gilbert snapped back before nodded completely.

Vivaldi looked down below, seeing Gilbert hold out his arms. She got the cue as she stared down at Break's determined look. One last time, she looked at Lady Sharon, seeing if she was conscious enough so Vivaldi could let her know that she was about to be thrown.

"L-Lady Sharon, I'm going to throw you to Gilbert okay?" She staring sympathetically at Sharon.

Sharon, her pink eyes hazed from smoke, looked up and nodded, completely understanding everything. Vivaldi nodded before tossing her over the window. Sharon fell down without screaming into Gilbert's arm, causing him to fall back on his bottom. Oz and Alice both looked at Gilbert while Break kneeled down to Sharon. Sharon started to cough, removing the fabrics and letting the fresh air take her in. She used her strength to look up to Break.

"B-Break, V-Vivaldi" Sharon said," S-She's gonna die in t-there."

Break nodded completely, after all _anyone_ would die in that fire.

"Jump down, Vivaldi! **Hurry!**" Oz yelled from below.

Vivaldi smiled, nodding her head in agreement but once she heard the wood above her creek, she stepped away form the window, watching the timber fall and completely blocking the window. Vivaldi_ knew_ that the timbers were going to fall.

"No!" Lidia and Mercy screamed, watching in pure horror as tears stained Lidia's face yet again.

Gilbert looked in shock, his mouth gaping open, unable to say one word. Sharon, who looked up staring, had tears streaming down her face with no noise coming from her. Alice looked up, her heart in so much pain but it came out as pure anger as she stared at the blazing fires. Oz fell on his knees, unable to look up at the window that was blocked now. And Break, he stood there as silently as he could, gripping his cane tightly. His bangs fell over his face and he forced himself to look down.

* * *

Vivaldi ran down the hallway, using her shirt instead as a muffler to keep the smoke away. She thought that if there was one window that was unprotected like that one, she was bound to find another one. Well, that's what she _hoped _for. Vivaldi, right now, was getting weaker and weaker by the second and she was surprised that she didn't die yet when the flames first began and she was also surprised to find that she had** this much** strength left to even keep running. She heard a snap again and looked up at the ceiling.

_"Huh?"_

* * *

Gilbert carried Sharon to the front, where the gates were. Everyone behind those gates stared, crying tears of joy that the daughter of the Rainsworth manor was saved. Sharon smiled back at those people, her tears still visible on her face, to reassure the folks. Oz looked down, along with Alice and the rest, listening to the fire crackle and pop. Break stood motionlessly in front of the house, in his same position.

It was than he noticed the gray cloud circling the skies as the smoke went up. He looked up, staring emotionlessly at the sky as a small thunder rolled in the clouds before rain fell before them. It cleared his face as he looked up, his eye shut against the cool rain. But a loud crash caused him to snap back from that peaceful area in his mind.

The fires that were engulfing the manor, burning everything in its path, suddenly had a explosion, with the flames circling in the middle before dispersing in the air. And the manor, it fell against the dirt floor. And everyone around stared in horror. Alice's eyes were wide with so much shock that it was nothing to Oz's green eyes or Gilbert's gold eyes or even Sharon's pink, teary eyes.

_"Vivaldi…"_ Break whispered in the air.

* * *

Vivaldi coughed against the smoke and shook her head. When she pushed her arm to get up, she realized that a piece of lumber was on top of her legs, preventing her from standing up. The flames were surrounding her, almost as if they were closing in on her. She laid sprawled don the floor, unable to move and barely conscious. She smiled softly against all of this, because she never though she would be able to meet her sister so soon.

Then, in her blurred vision, she saw a figure standing in the flames. It had a white dress and long brown hair and it looked down at Vivaldi. Vivaldi looked up as the figure bent down and touched her hand. Through her blurred vision, she tried to focus on its face because despite the fact that it was glowing, she still couldn't see its face. Unconsciously, her hand tighten around the figure's hand and it was than she realized who it was.

_"Vivian…"_

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the flames finally calmed themselves, letting the rain put them out. Those who were crying: Ms. Ann, Lidia, Mercy, and Sharon, now watched through empty hollow eyes. Alice stared at the mixed grey and black ash, the flame in her heart calming down but the full force of sadness still in there. Gilbert had let Sharon down somewhere in the midst of the situation (Sharon had requested to be put down) and he stood there, unable to bring himself to look at the manor. Oz had the same reaction, staring on the floor instead of the manor with a tight fist curled up. Break stood there, staring straight at the manor, with the rain trailing down his face as if he was crying.

Everyone beyond those metal gates, after saying their concerns and gratitude, slowly disperse, going on with their normal lives. That, of course, left those who were still within the mansion's area. Lidia stood straight up, dusting some of the dirt on her dress before folding her hands on top one another.

"Maybe we should go inside to see if anything was save during the fire," Lidia suggested.

But the crowd was silent as Lidia mentally cursed herself in her head for ever suggesting such a thing. In any case, she had hoped that maybe Vivaldi had survived and all she wanted to do was to make this melancholy group a bit more happier… somehow. Alice walked up to the door and kicked it harshly down, letting the wood snap and break before her. Oz looked up, staring confusingly at Alice.

"What do you think you're doing, stupid rabbit?" Gilbert replied harshly.

"Shut up!" Alice yelled back, not turning to face Gilbert. "Why is everyone so sad about this? I think you all should be happy." Her voice was soft.

"Why would be happy, Miss Alice?" Mercy yelled back. "Vivaldi is--"

"Dead." Alice finished before turning to face everyone. "But, isn't she in a safe place? Far more _safer_ than here?"

That got everyone's attention as a wave of shock traveled to everyone. Sharon stared at Alice with her hand grasping the fabric of her dress, where her heart was. Oz stared at Alice, his mouth slightly gaping. Gilbert looked back, regretting for yelling at her for the first time and Break's red eye widen a bit.

"Sharon told me once someone moves on, they are in a safe place, isn't that more important?" Alice seriously questioned, feeling the tears from her eyes but they never fell.

"That's right, Miss Alice," Rachel walked up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I forgot about that."

Everyone watched as Rachel smiled at Alice while Alice grinned back, her face slightly pink as it is. And all the while, the rain was slowly stopping, letting the clouds drift away. Somehow, no one noticed that they were standing there for the entire night, watching for a miracle to happen in the manor. For the sun, bright in its color, was peeking over the horizon and the white clouds were surfacing. The dark blue that once filled the sky was turning back to its magnificent blue.

Everyone walked into the manor after Alice's special speech. Oz, once dull and numb by Vivaldi's death, now smiled lightly as Alice and Gilbert resumed their fighting. Gilbert wasn't sincerely fighting with Alice similar to her fighting with him, in fact, if he didn't hate her so much, he would've started laughing. Because the atmosphere around them was so hopeful and kind, no one could tell if they were so sad that they've become happy or they were so happy that this was just a mask hiding their sad.

Break, so it seemed, was the only one who knew about the atmosphere surrounding them but didn't care to let it take him, nor did it want to.

It seemed that the entire manor didn't collapse as it looked. The stairs were still up but there were many holes and were practically black. The walls, at least, looked like they held up and there were barely any supporters hovering over their heads. Somehow, in this destruction, there was a small path leading deep inside the manor with only timber lying on the floor a few places here and there.

He heard the birds chirping in the distance and he couldn't find it in her place to smile. A gust of wind came from out of nowhere, making everyone stop a bit as ash swirled around them. Break opened his eyes and stared directly at a light down the path. It seemed to hover there, beckoning for him. Break knew it couldn't be the sun because down the path, there was a couple of lumber leaning against the sturdy wall on the other side. With one slight small movement from the glowing ball, Break instantly** ran** towards it, followed by Oz, Gilbert, Sharon and Alice.


	11. In Believeing

**Okay, I swear, if I had continued writing this, it would've been up to 5000+ words. And I know how much you guys **wouldn't** like that so I spared you ^-^;;**

**Anywhoo, I stopped writing this when I noticed that I had about 3000-4000+ words on it so yeah~ You know you love me :'D**

* * *

Break got closer and closer to the ball of light. In his mind, he thought that maybe, it was Vivaldi, saying her final farewell to everyone but… His feet instantly slowed down. Because Break himself never _believed_ in such a thing anyway, he would never believed anything like that anyway. It… just wasn't like him. Still, his feet moved forward until they stopped dead in their tracks.

A figure wearing a completely white attire was standing in front of something, or rather kneeling in front of something. Since its back was faced toward him, he couldn't see its face other than the fact that whoever or whatever it was, it had brown hair that reached up to its middle back, maybe even shorter. Break heard mumbling from it. So many questions popped in his head but there was one that was sticking out from the rest.

_"Vivaldi?"_ Oz answered his question.

The apparition stopped its mumbling as its head shot up a bit. Oz took a step forward, almost right next to Break. The figure turned around, facing Break and Oz and everyone else behind them but also revealing something else. A woman was kneeling beside Vivaldi as she laid underneath the timber that fell on her. One look from the woman and Break knew exactly who it was. After all, _who else looked like Vivaldi?_ Other than her own_ twin_ sister.

_"Vivian…"_ Gilbert whispered.

Vivian kneeled there, smiling very lightly. She kneeled there, holding Vivaldi's hand. There was a white glow surrounding her. Everyone was nearly shocked and deathly surprised as they stared at her. Sharon felt the tears reach her eye lids but she refused to make them fall. Gilbert stood there, his eyes wide open as he slowly took a step forward. Alice gasped a bit, her mouth wide open, similar to Oz's except he didn't even blink as he stared at her. Break, unlike the others, narrowed his eyes as he stared at Vivaldi on the floor underneath the wood.

"Morning, everyone," Vivian answered.

Vivian slowly stood up, releasing her grip on Vivaldi's hand. Her hand fell down gracefully, almost as if there was a cloud underneath that hand. Break instantly grabbed for his sword. Because he wasn't the type to believe in _ghosts_, even if it was someone that he knew. Vivian noticed this movement and started to chuckle lightly, stunning Break.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you but…" She looked down at Vivaldi, "She's going to die soon."

"Y-You mean, Vivaldi is still alive?!" Lidia yelled out, making everyone turn to face her.

Vivian nodded calmly. "Yes, of course. I protected her from the fire but you need to get her to a hospital soon."

Vivian bent down again, her blue eyes turning so cold, the warm and nostalgic feeling that surrounded the folks suddenly disappeared. Her hand gently touched Vivaldi's cheek.

_"Break,"_ She said without turning to him, "Take Vivaldi to the hospital."

Vivian stood up again, smiling brightly at everyone. Alice, on the other hand, started to walk forward, her hand stretching outwards towards Vivian. Vivian looked at her weirdly. Alice pushed her hand against Vivaldi's dress to see it pass through her so effortlessly. She gasped and continued to put her hands through her, despite the fact that it kept passing through Vivian. She quietly dropped her hands down to her side, letting her bangs fall over her eyes.

"H-How come I can't--"

_"Touch me?"_ Vivaldi questioned, a small line on her face.

Alice nodded silently. Vivian smiled softly at Alice before placing a hand on her shoulder. Though it would've gone through the girl, Alice could feel the warmth in her hand, which caused her to look up.

"Because Vivaldi needed me, unlike a **strong **girl like you," Vivian said.

Alice narrowed her brows before smirking and crossing her arms against her chest.

"Yeah, that's right!" Alice triumphantly announced.

Oz grinned at Alice's reaction. Gilbert, even though he hated her, couldn't help but to snicker at her. Vivian looked up towards the sky, listening to the birds chirp again and again. She looked at the horizon, watching the sun slowly come up. She slowly dropped her hand from Alice's shoulder.

"I have to go now," She looked at Break, _"Take care of her…"_

Soon, Vivian started to fade into the background, disappearing into tine air. Time seemed to stand still for all of them as the sun carefully rose from the horizon. Alice took a step back, noticing Break come up from behind. He pushed the timber that was slightly on top of Vivaldi over. It fell, breaking into small pieces as the ash flew up in the air. He bent down and carefully turned Vivaldi over. She fell against his chest. She didn't make any noise as Break picked her up carefully but he noticed one thing: _she was still breathing._

* * *

Its been two weeks since the horrible fire. With the help of Duke Rufus, they were able to find a temporary home that was located a couple of miles past the city's borderline while the Rainsworth manor was being reconstructed. Lady Shelly was very grateful for the safety of her daughter as Miss Sharon explained to her the previous situation. It seems though that no one knew who or _what _started the fire. The manor that was just located in the outskirts of the city was surprisingly very old. Lady Shelly told everyone that it has been 3 years since someone last lived there, which meant the maids found themselves cleaning most of the place while the cook's servants dealt with food preparations and alike.

When Break brought Vivaldi to the hospital, she was immediately taken care of (by a doctor that went by Dr. Sinnett.) Right now, though, Vivaldi was sleeping peacefully in the bed of the hospital, wearing a white shirt with knee-long pants. Vivaldi had bandages wrapped around her forehead and all of her left arm. For the first week or so, she had to wear this mask that helped her breath while she laid there unconscious. But right now, all she did was sleep, in a way.

Sharon and the rest, excluding the maids that **desperately** wanted to visit Vivaldi, often visited her. Sharon would often be found sitting besides her, talking about one of their previous conversations before the fire. As for Oz, he sat on the other side of her, waiting for Miss Sharon to be done, before talking to her a bit and reading some of the books sent by Mercy. Gilbert, on the other hand, didn't want to approach Vivaldi like everyone else but once Oz held his arm and pulled him closer to her, he reluctantly sat down and said a few words to her, feeling himself become lightly as he spoke. Alice though would often be at the end of the bed, arms crossed against her chest, and saying things only she would say (for example: "You better make me meat, Vivaldi! As soon as you're awake, you got that!"). Gilbert would often be yelling at her for saying such careless things but Oz laughed it off because he knew that Alice cared about her.

But Break was very different from the rest. In fact, when the four (including or excluding Oz and Sharon) were talking or fighting, he would be standing near the window in the white room silent. He would be watching them from behind but more so, he would be watching Vivaldi's face, seeing if she'll wake up any time soon. Unlike everyone else, after visiting hours were over, he would be the one who would _stay behind_.

Right now, Sharon was dusting her dress off as everyone else stood up calmly. She placed the flowers in her hand into the vase and took out the dying flowers and put them in the trash can. Gilbert, followed by Oz and Alice were the first to walk out of the room, going down stairs to the carriage. Break was facing the windows, not bothering to turn to face Miss Sharon. Sharon looked at him from behind.

_"Are you staying again?"_

After a moment of silence, Sharon took it as a 'yes' and exited the room, leaving Break alone with Vivaldi. He watched from the window Sharon head inside the carriage before it drove off to the manor. He finally turned around and took the chair that was sitting beside Vivaldi. He looked intently at Vivaldi. She wore a peacefully expression, almost as if she wasn't in the fire two weeks before.

The door opened but Break didn't look up. The doctor came him, carrying his usual clipboard and pen attached to it. As a doctor, he wore his usual white robe, black pants and glasses. The doctor, Dr. Sinnett, had black messy hair and looked as if he was in his 20s. Break ignored him as he sat at the other side of Vivaldi, writing something in his papers. Than they were surrounded in a silent, awkward moment.

"You are very loyal," The doctor broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Break still didn't break his concentration on Vivaldi's face.

The doctor took his glasses off, cleaned them a bit, before folding it against his shirt. He stood up and checked Vivaldi's pulse before nodding to himself and writing some more stuff on his clipboard. Break, annoyed that his question wasn't answered, broke his concentration and looked up to the doctor. He was surprised to find the doctor staring at Vivaldi in such a passionate way, almost fatherly in a way. The doctor caught his eye and shook his head.

"The average human would've woken up in about a week's top if not less when saved from a fire," he said.

"So what?" Break raised a brow at him.

"She should wake up soon." He said as he made his way for the door. "Just a tip, try holding her hand throughout the night."

With that being said, he left, closing the door behind him. Break absently stared at the door, confused about what he just said. _"Try holding her hands throughout the night."_ Break glanced back at Vivaldi's face. Break was not one to do such open, affectionate gestures, especially holding hands with someone but… He found his hand hesitatingly taking Vivaldi's hand and squeezing it softly. Despite the fact that Break felt like it wouldn't work, he_ felt_ like it would.

* * *

Everything was white. There was nothing in sight, in fact she wasn't even sure if there was a horizon out there. She felt like she's been sleeping for a long time as she opened her eyes to stare beyond the white background. Her body felt stiff and numb as she tried to move at least her legs.

_"Vivaldi?"_

Vivaldi shot her head up, staring face to face with Vivian, her sister. She looked at her in shock as Vivian smiled back at her expression. Vivaldi reached out and wrapped her arms around her sister, suddenly finding feeling in her arms. Vivian returned the hug.

_"Vivian! I missed you so much!"_ Vivaldi said, releasing her.

_"And who wouldn't?"_ Vivian replied winking at Vivaldi. Vivaldi laughed.

_"Does that mean I--"_ Vivaldi stopped.

_"No, of course not, you're just sleeping right now,"_ Vivian put a comfortable hand on her shoulder.

_"That's why you need to wake up,"_ Vivaldi looked up again.

_"B-But I don't want to! I wanna stay with you, Vivian,"_ Vivaldi looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

Vivian shook her head, taking a hold of her hands. _"Don't worry, I'll still be with you, besides there is someone waiting for you."_

Before Vivaldi could protest, before she could even reply, before she could even ask, Vivian was suddenly gone in a flash and the white world that she was once in started to flash back and forth, black and white. Her entire body went numb as she fell into the darkness.


	12. End of Sorrow for Now

**Many thanks to all my reviewers and future reviewers to come! I mean, I knew Break had fans but I didn't think he's have a lot! Haha, you should be happy for yourself Break :D Umm this chapter is like almost 3,000 words... which really surprised me. I mean, who know I'd be that caught up with my story... and this is MY OC story! XD**

**I hope everyone likes it! Please review :) Thank you~**

* * *

Vivaldi struggled to open her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurred but after she blinked a few times, she noticed that she was in a bed. Her body felt weak and her head hurt a bit. It took a while before she noticed a slight pressure on her hand. Weakly turning her head to the right, she saw Break sleeping against his arm. He was sleeping on the right side of his face so all she could see was his left bangs that covered his left eye. Emily seemed to be on top of his head, staring at her but she made no noise.

Vivaldi looked down on her hand, the area where there was pressure. Vivaldi noticed that a hand was holding her hand and it seemed to take hours for her to notice that it was Break's hand. Her eyes drifted to glance at Break, who silently slept. And she wondered if he was the one waiting for her, the one that Vivian was talking about. Her eyes drifted to the window in the room and she took note that it was still nighttime.

Automatically squeezing her right hand with Break's hand and using her elbows, she weakly pushed herself up against the bed. Her entire right side of her body pained as she winced a bit.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

Vivaldi, after settling upright, even if it was painful, turned to face Emily. She blinked back a bit.

"G-Getting up?" Vivaldi hesitantly answered.

Emily giggled. "Do_ you_ feel fine? Vivaldi feel fine?"

Vivaldi weakly nodded, smiling back at Emily. But than she directed her attention to Break, her eyes softening at him. So many questions were in her head, she had no idea how to approach them without feeling as if she was butting into something.

"Break was waiting for you," Emily answered her question.

Vivaldi looked at her, stunned before letting that guilty feeling in her stomach sink in. Subconsciously, she tightened her grip around Break's hand. She heard a door open and stared at one of the nurses that came in. She had long, brown hair that stopped to about her shoulders, or so it seemed. The nurse came in.

"How do you feel?" The nurse asked.

"I am fine. May I get another blanket?" Vivaldi asked.

The nurse nodded. She went to one of the cabinets in the corner and pulled out another one of the white blankets. She handed it to Vivaldi before excusing herself from the room, closing it softly. She gently removed her hand from Break's grip. She carefully picked up Emily and placed her in her lap as she draped the blanket on Break's shoulders, without waking him up. Soon after, she put Emily back to her place. Vivaldi smoothed the blanket on the man's shoulders and back before resuming back to her original position.

"Why did you do that?" Emily asked.

"Because I thought he was cold,"

_"Why? Why? Why?"_ Emily chanted.

"Why what?" Vivaldi was confused.

_"Why does Br---"_ Emily was shoved to the bed by a hand.

Vivaldi jumped a bit before she noticed Break was picking his head a bit, staring blankly at her with a dead-tired expression. He glanced back down at Emily (who was finally released and was now sitting on the bed) and gave her a death glare. Emily quickly silenced herself and fell back on the bed.

"Y-You could sleep," Vivaldi said.

"Are you okay?" Break completely ignored her question, turning to face her.

Vivaldi nodded and watched Break put his chin on his arms, pouting, complaining about how tired he was. Vivaldi's face scrunched up a bit, feeling really guilty for putting Break in a position like this. But instead, she found herself chuckling a bit. Out of nowhere, she started to cough badly. She felt a hand supported her back as she coughed. After a good five minutes of coughing, Vivaldi slowed down with her coughing, clearing her throat again.

"Thank you," Break nodded back at her.

Vivaldi and Break noticed something afterwards. The morning light just broke through the dark skies, the sun peeking over the horizon. Both Vivaldi and Break turned to face the sun, the rays of light hitting their faces. The view was beautiful. The dark skies that were once black filled with white stars were now fading into dark blues and violets with the red, yellow and orange mixing in from the sun. There were visible white clouds hovering about as the sun rose from the horizon. The sunlight highlighted their faces. Break's dull, wine red eye was shining bright red as his hair, ashy-white color as it is, was turning into a beautiful silver color. Vivaldi's dark blue eyes, compared to her sister's slightly lighter blue eyes, were lightening against the sun's light as her dark brown hair was suddenly light brown against the sun. Vivaldi smiled against the warmth of the sunrise.

The door opened.

"You're awake?"

Vivaldi turned to face the doctor. Break glanced at his direction. The doctor wore a warm smile on his face as he took off his glasses yet again and walked towards Vivaldi, leaving the nurse that escorted him behind as she closed the door. Vivaldi blinked back before nodding and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, yes, I'm awake. Sorry for this,_ again_," She laughed nervously.

"No, its quite alright. Do you feel any better?" The doctor asked.

Vivaldi nodded as Break glanced over at her, his brow raising in suspicion. He straighten himself up and sat with his back against the chair but the blanket still around him. The doctor, not bothering to take the chair in the corner and sit in it, decided to stand next to Vivaldi. He put two fingers against her neck, checking her pulse before taking her wrist and checking her pulse there. He wrote something down on his clipboard and nodded to himself again. Break continued to stare at Vivaldi, noticing a calm expression on her face.

Vivaldi then noticed Break looking at her.

"He's a friend," Vivaldi instantly replied, causing the doctor to break out of his train of thought.

"Yes… _that's right_," He didn't seem to care as he intently stared at his clipboard and wrote a few more stuff down.

Break continued to stare at Vivaldi, making her a bit nervous. His red eye watching her carefully as she stared at him with a weird expression. Break continued to stare at her with an unreadable expression for the entire time the doctor was checking on her until he heard a sigh coming from the doctor himself.

"Vivaldi, may I speak with your _friend _there?" She didn't like the tone that the doctor had.

Neither did Break. Vivaldi nodded and looked back at Break, who was already standing up, leaving his cane against the bed and Emily there. He walked out with the doctor in front of him. The doctor told her not to worry about it, since he was going to ask Break about transportation and an address. Vivaldi seemed to believe him but once Emily started talking to her (and scaring the doctor a bit) she instantly forgot about it and played around with Emily.

* * *

The doctor looked back, after Break walked in front of him and slightly left the door open, enough to be able to see Vivaldi. Break stared at him with an unreadable expression. They stood a couple of feet away from the door that was ajar in the hallway. There seemed to be no soul alive down the hallway yet Break heard small footsteps that walked to and fro from whatever direction they came from. Most of which were just late-shift nurses, morning-shift nurses and a few doctors here and there.

The doctor, who sighed again, took something out of his pocket. It was a small brown bag that was tied with a think string. He handed to Break, who numbly took it from him. The doctor put down the clipboard to his side, staring at Break with a serious expression. Break still held the same unreadable expression.

"You said that she was found in a fire, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Vivaldi is going to die soon if anything serious like that happens again," The doctor looked off to the side, mumbling to himself._ "I don't even know how she was able to survive, especially with her medical history."_

That caught Break's attention.

"What do you mean? You mean this has _happened_ before?" His expression was purely stunned.

Dr. Sinnett shook his head and glanced at the bag in Break's hand.

"In that bag are some pills that should help Vivaldi heal. Make sure she takes one every time she eats and you can come back if you need more." He completely ignored Break's question.

"You never answered my question," Break wasn't a fool at ignoring questions when push comes to shove. In fact, it was his habit.

The doctor dropped his gaze. "As a doctor, I am supposed to be impassive about these types of things but if you really want to know, you have to ask her herself."

He averted Break's gaze by looking at the ajar door that had Vivaldi inside. She was holding Emily up high and laughing a bit. The sun was already a bit past the horizon line but it didn't make the full circle. By how the light was shining through the window, Vivaldi looked so picturesque that it seemed like she was just a painting. Dr. Sinnett narrowed his eyes before strongly looking back at Break. Break couldn't read his expression.

"I regret not going to Vivian's funeral but I have a favor to ask you, not as a doctor, but as a friend of both Vivian and Vivaldi?" His voice was sturdy.

"What?" Break's voice was unwavering.

_"Stay by her side,"_ He looked back at Vivaldi. "She's such a fragile girl."

* * *

Vivaldi sat across Break in the coach. Despite the fact that she should be resting in the hospital, Dr. Sinnett said that it was okay if Vivaldi wanted to get out of the hospital. So, she took that chance to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. Break had encouraged her to stay put in the hospital but she kindly disagreed with him. It wasn't that she was scared of the hospital or hated it, it's the fact that she wanted some fresh air after the doctor told her that she had been sleeping for about 2 weeks.

Break also suggested, or rather **Emily** suggested, that she should go back home and get some rest but Vivaldi wanted to see everyone again. So here they were, sitting in the coach, driving to the manor at the outskirts of the city. Vivaldi was staring outside the window, watching the pretty dandelions pass as the grass swayed with the wind. She turned to face Break. He was staring at her with a lollipop in his mouth.

"You were _very calm_ during the fire,"

"Was I? Well, no point in panicking," She replied quickly.

"That's right~" Break leaned back against the seat, grinning with the lollipop in his hand.

Vivaldi chuckled at Break. She always did think he was amusing, entertaining in fact. Oddly enough, Break didn't push Vivaldi. Break moved his legs to the side, placing them up against the wall and leaning his head against the cushions. He picked up Emily who almost fell on the floor and placed her on top of his chest. With the lollipop still in his mouth, he looked over to Vivaldi who stared at him weirdly. He still had that giant grin on his face. Vivaldi blinked before looking at Break.

"Thank you… for _staying _with me," Vivaldi looked down.

Break started laughing hard, causing Vivaldi to look up and stare at him. He picked up his legs and started to swing them back and forth and he held Emily high in the air again, as if she was a little baby. He had a hand over his left eye again.

"Please don't be conceited, Vivaldi!" He continued to laugh, as if it was that funny.

Vivaldi stared at him with confusion. "I did _nothing _for you. I am a man who lives for _himself_."

Break smirked as he placed Emily back on his chest again and stuffed his right arm under his head. Vivaldi almost completely narrowed her eyes but not in anger, just suspicion.

"I only stayed with you because Milady would have killed me if I hadn't," He glanced toward Vivaldi.

Break caught her staring at him with a shocked expression. Her expression was almost… _angry_ and he's never seen Vivaldi angry. Not once. Break lost his smirk a while ago, staring at Vivaldi with such eyes, before she closed them and sighed. She brought her hand up, almost mimicking what Break just did, and laid her forehead against her hand and smiled lightly.

"Yes… that's right," Vivaldi chuckled a bit," Sorry, but you're a very_ honest_ man."

* * *

The coach stopped and Break sat up in his normal position. Vivaldi looked over to the door. Break instantly stood up and got out of the coach. He shooed away the man that was near the door and told him that he would do it. The male nodded and went back to his driver's seat. Vivaldi carefully stood up, with the white, simple dress falling down again and started to walk down the steps slowly.

A hand on his chest, Break bowed slightly and held out his hand for Vivaldi to grab. Vivaldi stared at his hand for a minute, not quite understanding, before taking it hesitantly. Break lead her down the steps slowly as Vivaldi looked after her feet to make sure she didn't trip and fall. The coach drove on by afterwards.

"Thank you," Vivaldi said after she stepped on the ground.

"No, no, it is but a gentleman's job," He bowed in front of Vivaldi.

"_Gentleman?_" Vivaldi raised a brow.

"Break's no** gentleman!** Nowhere near it!" Emily laughed.

"Now, now, Emily~" Vivaldi mimicked what Break would say and soon found herself laughing.

Break turned slightly away from Vivaldi, his lips pursed in a pouting motion. He held his sleeve to his face as he blankly stared at whatever was in front. Vivaldi blinked at him.

"Ah! Vivaldi!" She turned to face Oz, who was somehow in front of her.

**"BREAK!"**

She heard a hard whack next to her and turned to find Break getting smacked repeatedly by Miss Sharon with a giant fan in her hand. She continued smacking him without stop as Gilbert and Alice came up from behind, standing to her free, left side.

"What is wrong with you!?! Vivaldi is supposed to be in the hospital resting! You idiot!" Sharon had tears in her eyes.

Vivaldi reached out and placed a hand on her shoulders, instantly stopped her bombardment of smacks. Sharon instantly looked up and Vivaldi smiled back.

"It's quite fine, Miss Sharon. I asked Break to bring me here and he thought I shouldn't either," She dropped her hand, "so please don't blame Break for the inconvenience."

Sharon looked at her, holding back her tears as her eyes weakly glared at her. Vivaldi looked back and smiled lightly at her. She felt small arms around her waist and looked down to a bush full of blond, shaggy hair. By than, Break had stood up, grinning at Miss Sharon's half-hearted, angry expression, teasing her.

"You should've listened to him," Oz replied. "Break is_ right_, you know."

"Yeah, "Gilbert replied," _compared to the many times he's been--"_

Vivaldi watched Oz kick Gilbert down on the floor, his eyes glaring at the poor man. She watched Oz's facial expression turn from worried to downright annoyed and pissed. Gilbert fell on the ground and looked up with a hand rubbing his head from behind. Alice stood at the side, watching silently. She felt the arms tighten around her.

"Shut up, Gil! Gosh, try reading the atmosphere!"


	13. Broken Smiles

This story was fueled by ramen and my disappointment of my so-called friends. Mostly ramen (: so don't worry. Sharon has amused me in this chapter.... despite the fact that I wrote it. Haha I'm lame. I found it cute and adorable and probably has a hind of OCC. Sorry folks~ ): Oh and instead of putting 'Lady Sharon' and what not, I might put 'Sharon-ojousama' and stuff. Its going to be mixed so watch out!

* * *

Vivaldi laughed at the sudden argument between Oz and Gilbert. She placed a gentle hand on Oz's shoulder, which Oz to look up. She told him not to be so mean to Gilbert, despite the fact that he was technically older than him. Older than her, maybe. Though Oz (reluctantly) agreeed and released his hold around her, he notices that Vivaldi seems off today. Her eyes seem empty, so maybe, Oz hopes, that she's just tired.

"Oh! Vivaldi! It's you!"

Vivaldi looks up and see Ms. Ann, standing near the doorway and run towards her. She gently takes both of Vivaldi's hands into hers as tears of joy spill from her eyes. Vivaldi only looks at her in slight shock. Its been a long time since she' seen anyone cry… for her at least.

"Oh joy! You're really safe!" Ms. Ann cries out.

'Yes, of course," Vivaldi replied gently. "Did I miss anything?"

"Miss Vivaldi, really now? You should be in bed, resting," Ms. Ann glanced at her with tired eyes.

Vivaldi laughed it off, stating that she didn't want anyone to work when they're not suppose to. Ms. Ann chuckled a bit before releasing her grip on her hands. She then bowed in front of Vivaldi, stunning everyone around, before looking up with nervous eyes.

"I'm sorry but… Lady Cheryl has requested for your presence."

* * *

Vivaldi was walking weakly up the stairs. It seems that Lady Cheryl wanted no one's presence but Vivaldi's, which shocked even Miss Sharon. She has never met the duchess of the household and she wondered what Lady Cheryl was going to do with her. Either way, she could've asked for someone's assistance walking up these stairs, since apparently she can't due to her weaken position. But Vivaldi downright declined any help from anyone. After all, if Lady Cheryl requested only her presence, she should at least have dignity that she was able to care for herself, if Lady Cheryl was to fire her.

Besides, Vivaldi needs to stop counting on others.

_"Come in."_

Determinedly, Vivaldi opens the door to find Lady Cheryl sitting in a wheelchair with a man besides her. He has red hair, longer than hers will** ever** be, with tired brown eyes. The Lady, on the other hand, almost looked exactly like Miss Sharon, except the fact that the duchess was old compared to the girl. Vivaldi nervously walked in front of them and stopped. She looked straight at the duchess' eyes before she noticed a shocked look on her face.

"Sharon had told me before time that you were Vivian's twin but…" Vivaldi looked down. Lady Cheryl saw it and she chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised. Please don't take that in an offending way."

Vivaldi shook her head. "N-No, its quite alright. Vivian doesn't talk about me anyway."

The man next to Lady Shelly raised a bow, a smile appearing on his face. "Oh? Why is that?"

Though Cheryl wasn't looking at him, she didn't like the tone in his voice. She took notice that Vivaldi slightly narrowed her eyes to the floor and bent her head down. She looked into her eyes and was surprised to find many conflicting emotions.

"Please excuse Rufus. As the duke of the Barma household, he _should_ know his manners by now," Cheryl looked up and gave him a special evil death smile.

Rufus cleared his throat nervously and turned to face the other way, clearly sensing the aura surrounding the smile. Vivaldi smiled a bit. She noticed that their relationship was similar to that of Break and Lady Sharon. She accidentally let out a soft giggle but Rufus and Cheryl caught it.

"Please forgive me, Miss Vivaldi," she chuckled. "But I have no intention of firing you today or any other day, if that's why you thought you were here for."

Vivaldi sighed deeply, finding the stress in her heart released. "I want to thank you for saving my grand-daughter. You are a very brave girl."

Rufus nodded in what seemed like reluctant agreement. Cheryl told Vivaldi that she was able to stay home for two weeks to recover and could take as long as she could if needed more time. Of course Vivaldi agreed, thanking her for such kindness. But then she noticed the atmosphere turn almost cold. Both seem to glare at the small closet sitting in the corner of the room. Vivaldi blinked.

"Rufus,_ may I--?"_

"Yes, _you may Cheryl_."

A giant fan, appearing out of nowhere, smacked the closet down and Break came tumbling out. Vivaldi stared at Break, who sat up with a hand behind his head, grinning nervously. And somehow Cheryl already had another fan in her hand, smacking it warningly against her hand.

"What did I say about spying on people,_ Break_?" She held that devil smile again. Rufus chuckled in the background, standing beside Vivaldi for fear of getting smacked by the fan.

"Oh don't worry, _Rufus dear_, I haven't forgotten about _you~"_ She turned and gave Rufus the same smile. He edged away.

Break quickly glared at Rufus before standing up and walking bristly past Cheryl, hoping that he was fast enough to get through the door. "_Oh Break~?"_

Break froze, sensing the silent killer aura behind him. He slowly turned around, asking the duchess what ever did she want with him. To his surprise, Vivaldi was hesitantly walking towards him and the duchess wore an unreadable expression.

"Why don't you take her home?"

* * *

Everyone seemed to volunteer to take Vivaldi home, even though Lady Cheryl _specifically _asked Break to do it. If Sharon wasn't so _demanding_, she would've let Oz in the carriage that had Break and Vivaldi in. But Sharon was demanding and purposely said no to Oz for coming with them, telling him that he could ride in a different carriage.

To Vivaldi, they were all going to her house so it wouldn't matter. But she couldn't resist the humorous argument between Sharon and Oz, even though it was obvious that Sharon was going to win. Vivaldi explained to both of them that she had about two weeks to recover and if Vivaldi wanted, she could recover for as many days as possible.

But once she stopped talking, she noticed a tense atmosphere around her, even if it was only Sharon that was looking at her and Break staring off past the window. Vivaldi stared blankly at her.

"Are you alright Vivaldi? You seem very--"

_"Weak?"_ Vivaldi smiled back at her. "Yes, I guess so. I'm so stubborn sometimes. I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. That is all."

Sharon seemed to believe this and smiled more brightly at her. But then Vivaldi saw a gleam in her eyes. "_Maybe… maybe_ you could sleep on_ Break's_ shoulder, if you are so _tired~?"_

Vivaldi looked at her, slightly shocked but also a bit embarrassed. Break was someone that Vivaldi never saw in that sort of way. In fact, she didn't even know Sharon was the romantic type like that. She calmly shook her head. Vivaldi was starting to feel light-headed.

"No.. it's fine.. _Really_." Her body drifted towards the wall as her eyes started to close.

Sharon chuckled, looking from Break to Vivaldi, hoping a 'spark' would come. She had that romantic gleam in her eyes. Break sighed, shrugging carelessly at her. He acted as if he _really_ wanted it, which made Sharon glare at him. Hoping to see Vivaldi sleep against Break, she too drifted back and forth, sleeping against the wall. Break knew she was faking it and_ tsked_ her. Sharon was a true romantic at heart, Break sighed deeply. He had a feeling that if he didn't do it, he was going to be lectured again on 'how to treat the ladies' is what she would call it.

Break gently pushed her head towards his shoulder. Vivaldi numbly followed and leaned against his shoulder. Emily started to chuckle.

_"Cute! Cute! Cute!"_ She whispered to Break's ear.

Suddenly she found herself being squeezed by Break's free hand. He smiled angrily at Emily, who was whispering "It hurts!" until Break finally gave up and loosed his grip. He looked up and saw Sharon smiling slightly but her eyes weren't open. He pouted slightly before looking back at the window. His arm, where Vivaldi was sleeping against, felt… _warm_.

* * *

The carriage stopped and Sharon sat up straight, blinking so innocently at Break while staring at Vivaldi's sleeping face. If possible, there were little hearts surrounding her as she envision a beautiful picture of Break and Vivaldi in her mind… in a wedding.

"Oh Vival--" A fan smacked Oz right in the face as he flew two feet back from the carriage door.

"Quiet Oz-sama!" Sharon loudly hushed him, who was limping towards the carriage now.

Gilbert and Alice both looked from the side of the carriage door and saw Vivaldi sleeping peacefully against Break. Alice stared numbly for about three seconds before shrugging it off and walking away.

"Isn't it _adorable?!"_ Sharon quietly squealed.

Gilbert covered his mouth and stuffed a chuckle down his throat. _Break_ and _adorable_ were two words that would never ever fit together to Gilbert. Break strongly silenced him by deathly glaring at him. Gilbert felt the atmosphere between the them tense sensing Break's usual trickster smile. Gilbert scrunched his shoulders up, knowing that something bad was going to happen…_ to him_. Oz watched and smirked wildly at Break, which Break returned with a threatening smile.

Gilbert helped Sharon out of the carriage. She stood at the side, watching intently at the two (she had Alice watching too). She told everyone to stand at the side, where she was. Of course, by everyone, she meant the last two: Gilbert and Oz.

"Now, wake her up_ slowly, Break_" She had smile on her face.

All of them held a curious facial expression. Break twitched and forced a smile back. He could hear Emily laughing in his hand (and he gave her a hard squeeze). He sighed again before looking back at Vivaldi.

She was sleeping with a peaceful expression. In fact, she looked extremely tired too. If Break was normal, which was a huge underestimate, he would've felt sorry for waking her up. He reached over and softly shook her shoulder, watching four pairs of eyes watching him intently.

"Vivaldi. _Vivaldi?_ Wake up, we're here." He spoke in a slightly normal level.

Vivaldi mumbled a bit and slowly opened her eyes. She stared straight at the empty seat but she didn't notice it was empty, her vision was blurred. One hand automatically went and touched the soft and warm surface. Her brows narrowed down. Vivaldi distinctly remembered leaned against something hard and cold and suddenly it become _warm and soft_? She blinked again before looking up.

Vivaldi stared at Break's blank expression.

"Oh crap--! I-I'm so sorry, B-Break!" Vivaldi covered her mouth as a light blush appeared on her face.

"Such foul language, Vivaldi~" Oz spoke from the corner, smirking at her.

Vivaldi blinked and stared at the group huddled near the door. The minute she saw the gleam in Sharon's eyes, she sighed. Something told her that it wasn't her fault that she was sleeping against Break. But because of that thought, she blushes again and looked at Break who was casually playing with Emily. Break looked over at Vivaldi.

"I-I'm really sorry about that. U-Usually I would woke up if someone would've touched me or anything but I-I don't know why I didn't…" She looked down, immensely embarrassed.

Break chuckled a bit before getting up and walking out. Everyone near the door backed away as Break held a hand from the door. Break winked back and Vivaldi smiled at him.

* * *

Vivaldi sat down, sighing slightly. Everyone else walked in, taking their time to look around the house. Vivaldi felt weaker than usual and all she wanted to do was sleep but she felt it'd be really rude to do so.

"Is this you and Vivian, Vivaldi?" She looked up.

Gilbert held the picture up while Oz and Alice tried to tiptoe over him to see. It was a picture of two little girls, holding hands above the water on the bridge with their parents, smiling softly behind them.

Oz took notice that most of them were girls and there was one man. This man had similar dark brown hair like Vivaldi's and Vivian's except that he had dark brown eyes to match. He had a gentle hand on one of the young girls smiling. The older woman was standing on the other side. She had what seemed like medium length hair that was light brown. And this woman had the same blue eyes as the twins do. He looked over to the girls holding hands and noticed that they looked exactly the same.

"Hey, it is Vivian and Vivaldi!" Oz pointed to the girl on the right with the right bands, indicating that it was Vivian then he pointed to the left, indicating it was Vivaldi.

Vivaldi nodded slowly, smiling at the Oz who took the picture from Gilbert and walked over to sit next to Vivaldi. Oz handed Vivaldi the picture and she gently took it from him.

"Yes, its my sister and I when we were seven years old," She handed it back to Oz, who continued to look at it.

Break, who was standing behind the couch were Vivaldi and Oz sat, looked at the picture from behind. His red eye narrowed a bit. If someone were to look at the picture, they would immediately sense such a happy and nostalgic atmosphere. What Break saw were maybe two broke smiles. Both coming from Vivian and Vivaldi. Vivian looked like she was slightly forcing her smile and Vivaldi looked very weak in the picture.

Break looked over at Vivaldi. He couldn't see her face but she looked rather depressed when Oz brought up the picture.

**BANG. BANG. BANG.**

_**"Vivian? Vivian!"**_


	14. Behind the Door

**Okay, this is probably the most suspenseful chapter in the whole... story? No, wait I lied. Haha I have no idea what's suspenseful or not anymore! Anywho, I freaking hate my school and all the people in it. I'm tired as freak and I woke up at 4 something to go downstairs and find myself bored.... like seriously. I started drawing Vivaldi and Vivian and it turns out, they don't even look like twins. Sisters, yes but not twins.**

**So I might post the link up so everyone could see it and give me all the badness about the picture. But I want to ask my friend's opinion about it since it was my first time doing lineart and coloring and my friend is like soo much better than I am (even if she says she's not). So yeah~ :D**

**I hope you like it though! All my reviewers, you make kyoto-chan so happy! If only I could send you my delicious Break cookies~ You know, that might not be a bad idea? You know, making Break-shaped cookies along with other characters? Anyway, I hug you all! And sorry but this chapter is 'slight' shorter, I guess, because if I were to keep writing, I'd be addicted to it... again :'3**

Just one quickaroo:** _Should I enable my anonymous reviews?_** I mean, if I do, I probably will get more reviews or something but I don't want mean reviews to appear. And if I don't well, it's probably gonna be the same except the so called "mean" reviews would probably be just critiscm.

* * *

The door busted open and a young boy ran towards Vivaldi who was sitting on the couch. The little boy wore a brown cloak with black pants and a grey sweater. He had messy brown hair with a deep color of green for eyes. The little boy seemed like he was just about ten and ran up to Vivaldi, standing right in front of her.

"Hey! Wait, that's not--"

"Vivian? Vivian—! Are you alright?" The little boy looked at her with concern.

Vivaldi blinked back at him. She looked towards the door and found an old woman, around her twenties, stand there, her eyes looking down on the floor. She had dark blonde hair with brown eyes. Everyone seemed to stare at her except for Break and Vivaldi. They stared at the young boy in front of her.

He blinked. "You're not… Vivian?"

Vivaldi bit her tongue. It was almost the same reaction she saw from Oz when he first met her. And seeing this little boy's reaction only proved one more thing to her: she should've died.

"Are you Vivaldi?" Vivaldi blinked back, absolutely shocked.

"H-How do you know my name?" Break looked at the small boy.

* * *

By then, the woman who was standing in the doorway, came closer, standing next to the couch that was face towards the kitchen area. Sharon looked up to look at the woman's nervous face before looking back down at the little boy. The little boy laughed, giggled perhaps, and shook his head at Vivaldi.

"Yep, Vivi would always talk about you when she was here. Speaking of which, where is she?" He poked his head past Vivaldi, staring curiously at the doors down the hall behind Break.

"Vivian…" The little boy held his attention to Vivaldi. She had her eyes closed before opening them up and staring right at the boy. "She's gone."

"Oh, then where did she go?" The boy was like glass in front of her, except with a crack. And she wondered if she "lied" to him one more time, would he crack?

"Stop it Sam, you know better." Vivaldi looked over at the woman who stood there with her arms crossed. She wasn't looking at them either.

"R-Right… I'm sorry Vivaldi." The little boy smiled back at Vivaldi and quietly took a seat next to Vivaldi.

The little boy was looking down. Vivaldi narrowed her eyes at him. She gently and slowly wrapped her arms around the boy's figure. Everyone seemed to stare at them. The little boy softly gasped. He held back his tears, none the less. He nodded against her and smiled back once she released him.

"Thanks Vivaldi!" He smiled back.

Vivaldi looked back at the older woman, who held her hands up high, as if she has been caught, and started walking towards the kitchen area. She took out a hair tie and tired her blonde hair up and started to take things out of the cabinets, mainly ingredients.

"I want pancakes!" The little boy yelled back at the older woman, grinning ear to ear.

"Nope." The older woman threw a tongue at him and turned around, laughing mockingly at him.

"Hey Gil, go help her," Oz looked straight at Gilbert. He looked back with a confused glance.

Oz glared at him, revealing his signature smirk and Gilbert instantly got the message. He grumbled a bit as he started to walk towards the girl. Vivaldi gave him questioning looks before she felt a pull on her sleeve. She looked down and saw the little boy give her puppy looks.

"Nee Vivaldi, Lulu's being mean to me," The older woman gawked at him. She pointed an accused finger at the boy.

Everyone else stared at the two bickering people.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Only I can do that to her, it works better on me than you," She pointed out bluntly. For a woman who appeared older than Gilbert, just by a little bit, she sure acted like a little kid.

"Oh, sorry but my name is Samuel. But you can call me Sam!" Sam looked up and smile. He pointed to the woman now. "And that's Lucy but you can call her Lulu. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Vivaldi nodded softly and proceeded to introduce all the others that came with her. She pointed at Oz and he waved at the boy. Sam waved back. She pointed to Alice and Alice intently glared at Sam. Sam hid behind Vivaldi, stating that he doesn't think that Alice liked her. Oz laughed back and told him it was probably because she's hungry and doesn't hate him at all. This earned a smack from Alice.

Vivaldi chuckled and continued on. When she introduced Sharon to Sam, she had this gleam in her eyes that made Sam very terrified. Alice added that the gleam in Sharon's eye meant that she was going to dress you up like a little doll an you'll never escape her wrath. Sam noticed that Alice had a very nervous atmosphere when she said that. She introduced Gilbert to Sam and Sam smiled back at the man. Gilbert nodded in his direction, looking away slightly. Then Break was left.

"And that's Break. I guess you can say that he's my boss," Vivaldi turned around and smiled at Break. He grinned back.

Sam, though, stared at Break for what seemed like the longest time. Break blinked back before waving at him. It was then Sam quirked a brow at him but shook it off and smiled back.

"Well, in any case, I think it's time for us to departure," Sharon stood up, creasing down her creases in her dress.

Oz stood up from the couch, waving a bit at both Vivaldi and Sam, before following Alice and Gilbert, who were already near the door. Sharon stood by the doorway as Break approached said door. Break stared at her. There was that gleam in her eye.

"Why don't you stay here, Break? I'm sure Vivaldi will need someone to accompany her," Oz pouted from behind.

"But ojou-sama~?" Break sighed, flapping his sleeves.

It wasn't that Break didn't like the girl nor hated her, it was… something else. And this something else is something that he doesn't want to confirm. Upon seeing the horrid fan in her hand, Break pouted slightly before sitting on the couch where Sharon sat. He crossed his arms and kicked his legs up in the air.

Sharon smiled in return, extremely glad that Break wasn't going to put up a fight. Oz pouted and made an effort to stay but once he saw death in Sharon's eyes, he immediately silenced, slowly walking towards the carriage, for fear that she might pounce on him. Sharon glanced at Vivaldi, she seemed ready to argue as well but Sharon waved her off and pushed both Alice and Gilbert out of the door and shutting it rather harshly.

* * *

Vivaldi sighed. "Why does she have to be so difficult~?"

Vivaldi nodded in agreement of Break's question.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Lucy walked over, her hair stilled tied up, and carefully helped Vivaldi stand.

Break walked from where he sat, his arms laid across on the couch's back. Vivaldi seemed very weak to him. To his surprise, she started to cough. Almost immediately, red covered the sleeved she used to cover her mouth. Blood… Sam, that little boy, calmed went to get a glass of water and gave it to Vivaldi. She drank it as if her life depended on it. Break watched them as all three of them walked towards her room. Almost automatically, he stood up, walking towards the room.

* * *

Lucy was sitting on the edge of the bed with Sam standing next to Vivaldi as she laid there. Break stood by the edge of the doorway, leaning against it. Lucy was softly petting her hand as Vivaldi fought off the urge to sleep.

"I need to drop of Sam, is it alright if I leave you?" Lucy, Break noticed, was asking the question as if it were so fragile, it'll break like glass.

Vivaldi nodded, involuntarily squeezing her hand. In truth, Vivaldi didn't want her to leave, she wanted her to stay. But because of her nature, she let Lucy walk away from her. She watched Sam's expression. He held such a calm expression, it made the painful heat beats in her heart become less painful. But it was then she noticed Break come closer, pulling up a chair from the desk in her room.

He sat down with the chair's back towards her, arms resting against it with his head leaning on his arms. He wore a funny little grin that made Vivaldi smile at him.

"Don't worry, Break will stay here, V," Lucy smiled back, holding Sam's small hand. Sam smiled back as well, waving a small good-bye as they both left the house.

She let her eyes drift back to Break, who stared at her with the most unusual expression. It was unreadable, even to Vivaldi's eyes. She blinked at him, her eyes laced with much concern and worry. She watched him stand up and sit next to her bedside. He took out a piece of candy and popped it in his mouth. Vivaldi lightly smiled. Despite the fact that she couldn't see his face, the atmosphere somehow got lighter. Soon, Vivaldi found herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

*Note, I use a lot of nicknames either in the chapter(s) or the story itself.

_Lulu is Lucy._

_Sam is Samuel._

_Vivian is Vivi._

_Vivaldi is 'V'._

Some of their nicknames are quite obvious, others aren't. Vivian is called "Vivi" because of how you say her name: "Veh-Vee-aen". So, I thought, why not "Vee-Vee" as her nickname? Vivaldi is called "V" because of how you say her name: "Veh-Vol-Dee". Since she only has one "Vee" sound, I was thinking, why not just "V"? If it doesn't make sense, please ask me through the review.


	15. Keep Breathing

**I'm terribly sorry! I hadn't realize its been two months since I've updated anything! Please, please forgive me! I have three papers due, a huge project and another project. Please forgive me but apparently (sadly) everything is at least half of my entire grade, if not all, and if I don't do it.... I'll fail...like seriously. In any case, I had this written some time ago but never found time to upload. Stupid school; you shouldn't be giving hard projects and papers now! And my exams are coming up so, hehe not really helping.**

**In any case, I hope you like it! Here is the link to my two OCs:**

**[ http:// violet x bunny. deviantart .com/ #/d 2jod wz ]**

**I don't remember giving it out so if you've already seen it, then ignore the pretty link~ (take out the spaces peeps!)**

* * *

Break watched her carefully. She slept silently for the most part, snoring lightly every once in a while. Her brown hair was neat but at the same time messy, with a couple of strands cover her face. Her skin is pale with an arm next to her, unlike the other one that's lying on stop of her stomach. Her arm, her hand, that's lying next to her, close to his hand on the bed, looks pale too. And limp… and bony… and… He takes one more glance at her position.

She looks like she's dead. That illusion, of course, is broke by the sound of breathing and her chest moving up and down. Break narrows his eyes, because he sees a hand reaching for her hand. That hand is softly tightening itself around her hand; her hand is soft. Break wonders who's hand it is, because it can't be his. Or at least, it _shouldn't_ be his.

Break steps outside and sees the door open just in time, letting in Lucy. She shivers a bit before tying her hair up again. Break walks casually to the couch, sitting down with his arms on the back. He still has the medicine in his pocket and he wonders if he should just leave it without a word.

Break looks up, seeing Lucy stare at him with such intensity. He waves at her, as if he didn't notice the look of confusion, anger, and worry clouding her eyes. Lucy walks over to the other couch facing the direction of the window. She takes off her coat before sighing slightly. Break arches a brow.

"So what did Sinnett say?" Lucy asks bluntly.

"What are you talking about, little girl~?" Break is deliberately ignoring the question.

"Oi! I'll have you know I am probably older than you. In fact, I'm 25," Lucy glares at him in almost a comical way.

Break shooed her off, completely ignoring her stated facts and it makes Lucy glare at him even more.

"C'mon now, you can't hide the medicine forever. Now, _what _did Sinnett say?" She has such a serious tone that it causes Break to look at her, losing that plastic smile of his.

Break shrugged nonchalantly. "Just the usual, stay by her side. Though I must admit, he did wonder how she was able to survive with her… medical history?" He looked at Lucy carefully.

She smacked herself in the face, sighing yet again but more disappointedly. _"That idiot, saying such careless things."_

Break snickered back. "How so is that careless?"

Lucy laced her hands together, staring at the table in the middle of the room.

"Look, I'm not one to beat around the bush. But in a sense, I'm not suppose to tell you everything either." Break blinked at her.

"She… Vivaldi endured some harsh times. Most of which she continues to ignore but there are some times where she wishes she was… gone. Maybe, in hopes of providing her sister a better life." Lucy closed her eyes.

"The story itself was something that Vivaldi made us, everyone that she ever came in contact with, everyone she knew, promise to never speak a word of it."

Lucy sighed completely, slumping on the couch and dropping her head against the back of the chair. She looked completely worn out. Break blinked back again, she looks so tired in a comical way compared to her serious tone. But none the less, he took in as much information as possible from what she told him. Break told himself it would do for now.

"So…" Break looked at her. She wore a curious expression. "What are you, her boyfriend?"

There was an awkward silence between the two. Break gave her a dead expression of What-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about while Lucy gave him her I-don't-trust-you-pervert expression. Nether of them said a word, glaring back with expressions. But Emily, who started to crack up, broke the silence.

"Boyfriend? Break's not even a gentleman and now you're asking him if he's—"

Emily chocked as Break strangled her with a creepy smile. Lucy stared at him with a mixed emotion of both fear and nervous. Break muttered threatening words to Emily, who either didn't value her life or was stupid enough to push it on. Lucy sighed, smiling a bit before standing up and making Vivaldi soup.

* * *

_" Do you remember? "_

_…_

_" Remember… what? "_

_… There's a soft chuckle. …_

_" Remember to keep breathing…"_

_Keep… breathing… ?_

* * *

**"Vivaldi? Vivaldi wake up…"**

Vivaldi squinted her eyes. There was a hand on her shoulder as she forced her eyes open. Lucy gazed at her, smiling. Vivaldi weakly smiling back before finding herself push against the bed to sit up. _There was a voice_, she thought,_ someone's voice_. She sat up straight, taking deep breaths. She hadn't realize how tired she was. Vivaldi turned to look at Break holding the tray on top of his head, waving at her. Vivaldi blinked.

"Oi! Get that off your head! Now!" Lucy snapped at him.

Break threw a tongue at her and Emily giggled as he removed the tray of food off of his head. He walked over and placed it on Vivaldi's lap. There was a bowl of soup, a glass of water, and a small vase that had a single flower in it.

"Thank you, Break. Thank you, Lucy." She took the spoon and carefully swallowed the soup.

Lucy grinned. "Guess what, Vivi?"

Vivaldi nodded in her direction. The soup was just too good to not stop eating.

"You're getting **married**!"

Instantly, Vivaldi chocked on her soup, coughing horribly. Lucy gasped and gave her the water. Vivaldi gulped it down as if her life was depending on it. Break arched a brow at her.

"M-Married? And to whom, may I ask?" Vivaldi was absolutely shocked

Lucy pointed to Break, as if he was some sort of prize that no one could have. Break, in return, flapped his sleeves in response, happily smiling. Vivaldi stared at them for what seemed like hours before closing her eyes and leaning against her hand.

"I swear, you have no sense of humor. Both of you." She looked deeply relieved in a way.

Lucy laughed at her, patting her back in a sense to try and comfort her. Break shooed her way, giggling as he put his sleeves against his mouth. Vivaldi looked her, her brows narrowing but a smile appeared on her face. She explained to Break that Lucy was the type of person who would exaggerate about anything and everything. In fact, every time she would come over, Vivaldi stated, she would always come up with a ridiculous lie. From seeing magical, fairy-like creatures to experiencing a magical moment…. To more ridiculously normal lies like tripping up the stairs… despite walking on the sidewalk.

Vivaldi laughed at Lucy's angered expression, stating that she had quite an imagination.

"My goodness, its already three o'clock?" Lucy looked over at the clock.

Vivaldi blinked. "T-Three o'clock! Ah, I've been sleeping— W-Wait, you stayed here that long, Break!"

She looked over at Break, who stared at her with a confused facial expression. Lucy looked over as well. Suddenly, Emily started laughing followed by Break.

"Yes yes, miss, Do you not remember Sharon's wish?" Break mockingly bowed in front of the two women.

"Wish, more like command!" Emily shrieked.

Both Vivaldi and Lucy laughed at the two. Break shook his finger at Emily, letting his eye narrow a bit.

"Emily~ You are lucky milady isn't here to hear that, you know!"

Break grinned as he teased and poked Emily. Emily complained. Vivaldi looked and smiled a bit.

"Well then, I'll let you two lovebirds go while I pick up the little brat~" Lucy winked as she stood up.

Vivaldi narrowed her eyes at Lucy, letting her know how disappointed she is without speak. As for Break, he glared at the woman before letting a sinister smile creep up to his face. Lucy looked back and gave him the same exact smile.

"C-Can I come?" Both stopped their bickering and looked at Vivaldi. She just blinked.

"A-Are you sure? Its only Sam, you know…" Lucy looked terribly worried but Vivaldi shook her head.

"I'm fine, really. The medicine is working just fine. So, please, can I come?" Lucy leaned against the door, her arms crossed against her chest.

Vivaldi seemed to beg at Lucy to let her come despite the obvious truth that she won't come with her. Break walked over, shocking both of them, and held out his hand for her.

"May I, miss?" He bowed a bit and winked at Vivaldi.

Vivaldi smiled brightly at Break, seeing the defeated look on Lucy before taking his hand as he helped her up. Lucy lightly smiled at the two. In reality, they do look very loving together, she thought. It was an honest thought as she resumed with her normal attitude and practically shouted for the door.


	16. Sleeping

**I'm terribly sorry for not uploading this before I left! Even if it's been three days since I've been on FF, I feel so bad. But, you see, I've been having difficulty describing things here and there and sometimes, I feel as if it's not enough or not descriptive enough. Thank you for those waiting (and have enough patience to not strangle me in my sleep)!**

**And so, the moment you've all been waiting for~ Chapter 16 of _In Keeping Secrets!_**

* * *

All three of them walked down the street, laughing and talking. Lucy would often be the slowest in the group, apparently walking in a normal rate while the other two were walking too fast. But in reality, Lucy wanted to see whether or not Vivaldi would let Break get close to her. She took noticed that it seemed like they were close but it also seemed like Vivaldi would put a barrier between her and Break.

It was something that was so expected of Vivaldi, that Lucy knew, that it would almost scare her at times.

The school bell rang as they approached the school. The school itself looked very sturdy, made out of concrete and as many windows with surrounding flowers near by. Despite being a dull grey, it seem to fit in so naturally in the surrounding buildings, almost seeming majestic.

Soon, little children rushed out of the doors, exploding with loud screams and laughter. Vivaldi smiled as she saw Sam approaching, with a giant smile on his face. Lucy stepped forward and held out her arms.

"Hello Sa—!"

**"Vivaldi!"**

He ran toward Vivaldi and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her very tightly, enough to make Vivaldi stagger a bit. Vivaldi blinked and smiled back at the little boy. Break, on the other hand, twirled around with his sleeves and laughed at Lucy's disappointed state.

"That's what you get for being so ugly~!" Emily snickered.

Break tried his very best to "discipline" Emily but couldn't because he was giggling too much. Lucy instantly glared at Break and proceeded to take aim at him with many uncanny threats, with a tight fist in place. Vivaldi placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her that it's a part of him. Lucy sighed before smiling back. Though half of her didn't really believe her.

"Alright, let's get—"

"Wait, Lulu!" Sam took Vivaldi's hand. "Nee V, can we go to the_ Rainsworth house_?"

Lucy looked at Vivaldi waver. She wondered if it was because she was deeply tired or of what the people would react afterwards. Personally, Lucy didn't really want to go to the mansion. It wasn't because she hated everyone there or harbored harsh feelings, it was because she was worried about Vivaldi's wellbeing. When she went to Dr. Sinnett to ask for some extra medication in case Vivaldi ran out, it was then that he told her of the incident.

It almost killed her hearing that she almost died. Lucy dropped her gaze down. In reality, she should be grateful that she survived and also grateful for the man that stayed with her but… worry and sorrow overcame her, blocking all reasonable thoughts at that moment.

_"Lucy?"_

Her head snapped up, staring at Vivaldi and Sam. Both looked back with distraught. Lucy glared at the two before flickering both of their foreheads. Simultaneously, they both held their forehead and said ow. It was adorable actually.

"I'm worried, idiots. Are you sure you want to go?"

Despite using her regular tone in her voice, she could hear her own worry in her voice. Vivaldi smiled softly at Lucy, causing her to blink back in astonishment. She then looked back at Break and smiled at him. Break blinked back. He seemed confused.

"If Break would let us…?"

Lucy half glared at Break as he eagerly agreed, skipping down the sidewalk as if everything was fine and dandy. Lucy knew that Break knew about Vivaldi's condition and he still let her go? She was going to make sure sense was knocked into him until he's practically dead.

* * *

By then, everyone was in the coach that Break had gotten for them. On one side, Lucy and Sam sat side by side with the other side occupied by Break and Vivaldi. Break mentioned the ride itself would be long because of how far the mansion was and fortunately, Vivaldi had already explained to Sam that it wasn't the true manor. With that in mind, it seems that Sam has also fallen asleep against Lucy.

Vivaldi stared outside, watching blue skies and green grass pass by. Birds flew by in groups and many flowers popped up just to say hello. It felt sort of relaxing to her as she sat her and watching. In fact, she felt more comfortable sitting her and gazing instead of sleep in her room. She turned to glance at Lucy, which she caught glancing back before quickly looking away.

"I'm fine, alright?" Lucy slightly looked up, her being skeptical.

"I promise!" Vivaldi raised her hands in defeat.

If Lucy could, she would've crossed her arms. Vivaldi slightly pouted at her disapproving attitude. She herself felt fine, albeit she was tired but that was to be expected. Lucy sighed nonetheless before looking at her with tired eyes.

"At least sleep during the ride. Break said it was going to be long so it's the perfect time,"

Vivaldi guessed that she saw through her disguise and unfortunately, she used that as an excuse. She smirked slightly afterwards, which proved Vivaldi's point.

"Fine, fine, I'll—"

_"Sleep on Break~"_

Vivaldi looked at Emily than back at Break. She forgot that Break was playing with Emily this entire time. His hands tighten around Emily as he looked up, almost daring Vivaldi to sleep on him. She awkwardly laughed it off, moving slowly away from him. Lucy, on the other hand, snickered to herself.

"My my, you should sleep on him. After all, you are both married! It'd look so cute too" Lucy turned to stuff her face in her other shoulder. She was laughing to hard.

* * *

When the carriage came to a full stop, Vivaldi hasn't fallen asleep and Sam had woken up a few minutes before reaching their destination. Break got out first and helped both Lucy and Vivaldi down while Sam, having never ridden a carriage before, hopped off. Vivaldi giggled as Sam looked up with green eyes filled with wonder.

"Wow! That's a big house! I can't imagine what the Rainsworth house looks like!"

"That's because its not a house, it's a mansion, _dummy~_" Lucy teased. Sam pouted at her.

"But a mansion is a big house, Lulu," Vivaldi corrected her, which in turn caused Break to make a comment about Lucy's intelligence level.

* * *

They were only on the first level of the house, near the steps, since they went inside. It took a while because of Sam wanting to look outside of every window and seeing if it made a difference, no matter how many times Vivaldi told him that it wouldn't make a difference. Sam was so amazed, it wouldn't surprise either of them if he were to jump **out** of the windows. (Though hopefully, he wouldn't.)

"But I wanna see something amazing!" Sam cried back. Vivaldi patted his head.

"Anything and everything you see is amazing, Sam. It just takes a while for people to realize it," she smiled softly at the boy and Sam nodded.

He took her hand and told her that he'll stop looking around. He seemed slightly depressed when he said that but kept his word. They started walking down the hall before a flash of yellow appeared and bumped into Vivaldi. She fell down and almost brought Sam with her. The yellow flash turned out to be Oz as he rubbed his head.

"Oh crap, who did I— **VIVALDI!**" His eyes went wide and helped her up.

"Hello to you too," Vivaldi teased as she took Oz's hand. "You shouldn't be running down the hall, Oz."

"I-I know but I have Gil's hat and he's gonna—"

_**"OZ!"**_

Oz turned around quickly before running behind Vivaldi and hiding behind her. He pulled on Lucy's sleeve and Sam's cloak and pushed them against Vivaldi as Gilbert came closer.

"_Vivaldi? _what are you doing here? You're not suppose to be here," Gilbert looked sincerely worried and almost instantly forgot about Oz taking his hat.

Oz, on the other hand, mentally laughed as he gave Vivaldi a pat on the back. Then he decided whenever she was here, Oz would have to stay close to her, so long as he had_ something _of Gil's.

"O-Oh… well Sam wanted to see what a _"big house_" looked like so…" she trailed off, chuckling uncomfortably as Sam gripped her hand tighten and almost hid behind her.

Gilbert nodded and was able to go back to where he came from before he stopped dead in his tracks, looking back at Break's suspicious smile, Vivaldi's awkward grin and Lucy's dead-panned expression. He let his brows furrow for a minute before fully facing all… four of them. Gilbert wondered how in the world did he miss it.

"H-Have you seen Oz?" He didn't like the looks they all held.

"Why, my uneducated fool, he is right there~" Break happily pointed behind Vivaldi and all Gilbert heard was a long list of insults from behind her.

Gilbert quickly went behind Vivaldi and started to chase Oz down the hall. All they heard was Gilbert screaming for Oz's name and his hat and Oz laughing very loudly. Vivaldi sighed, shaking her head slightly and before she knew it, Sharon and Alice were approaching her. Before they even began talking, Vivaldi explained the situation and why she was here. She pushed Sam lightly in front along with Lucy.

"Miss Sharon, w—"

"_Sharon,_ Vivaldi, please," Sharon smiled at her.

"Then Sharon," Vivaldi smiled back, "would you be so kind as to show both Lucy and Sam around the mansion?"

Sharon nodded while Lucy looked back at her.

"You sure? Its okay if I stay with you, you know?"

"Yes, but what about Sam? He needs his company as well," Vivaldi nodded as all four of them went away.

She felt a tug on her coat and turned around. She saw a very amused yet tired Oz, grinning at her but this time, without the hat. She looked up and saw Gilbert coming up the stairs, with his hat rightfully on his head. Despite Oz's failed attempts to try and escape with it, he seemed fairly proud and Gilbert too.

"Hey, Vivi! Can I show you something that I found?" Oz asked, his eyes gleaming brightly.

"But of course, _master_ Oz," Vivaldi replied.

Oz had pulled her hand down the stairs, outside, and into the forest, with a bewildered Break and a content Gilbert following behind. Oz had said that it was something amazing and that he had found it a couple of days ago while he was "exploring", so he called it, the mansion and the area surrounding it. Though they weren't too deep into the forest, Vivaldi suddenly became aware of how tired she was. Even though she tried her best to hide her weariness, she could feel stone cold eyes staring through her back and she almost knew exactly who it was.

For if it wasn't Lucy, it was _that person _then.

"Here we are!"

Almost securely isolated, a circle of wild flowers grew in the middle. Vivaldi blinked in astonishment. There were many colors just blooming out of nowhere. Pinks, blues, purples, yellows, even oranges seem to decorate the small isolated circle. Birds seem to also come out of nowhere, often perched on the tree branches or flying through the flowers just for fun. Vivaldi walked forward and bent down to look closely at one of the flower that seemed to be drooping.

**

* * *

**

...

* * *

_" Is this flower dead? "_

_" No, its getting ready to sleep. "_

_" Sleep, but flowers can't sleep? "_

_" Oh yes they can, just not our kind of sleep. Flowers sleep in a very special way. "_

_"It's amazing, V! Flowers, when they sleep, become a seed again and they'll wake up again! "_

_" Momma? "_

_" Yes, dear? "_

_" I wanna be a flower! "_

* * *

Vivaldi blinked back and smiled sadly at the droopy flower. It was beautiful too. It was a pink with a yellow tint, almost giving it an out-of-this-world look to it, especially with the dots in the middle.

"Aww, that flower is about to die," Oz looked over, frowning slightly.

"No, its not's dying…"

"Eh? Then what it is doing?" Vivaldi smiled.

_"Sleeping."_


End file.
